Harry Potter and Twist of Fate
by seritha
Summary: Harry Potter is just beginning his fourth year at Hogwarts and unknowingly a letter from the Weasleys will open up his eyes to a whole new world and possibly seeing a young red head in a new light? HPGW
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or ne of its characters in it. I am just borrowing it to have some fun. **

Chapter One: News from the Weasleys

Harry Potter lay on his bed at number four Privet Drive staring up at the ceiling. It had already been a long summer and seemed like it would never end. It was just after his birthday and he was hoping that he would be leaving as soon as it was possible. After last year he was excited about seeing his godfather again. He may have accidentally told the Dursleys that his godfather was an escaped convict but he also neglected to mention he was innocent and a family friend was the cause of their death.

"Get up boy! Hurry up and get breakfast ready!" Mr. Dursley snapped. Sighing Harry got to his feet and headed downstairs. In the kitchen Mrs. Dursley was just finishing with the last of breakfast. Harry hurried to set the plates at the table and fill up their drinks. When they were all sitting he set their breakfast out before them and went to grab some toast of his own. As he was on his way upstairs the mail came. Slowly he bent down to pick it up on top was a letter with stamps covering all of it. Looking closer he saw it was addressed to his aunt and uncle.

After a moment he headed into the kitchen to hand the mail to them. Instead of leaving he rested his back against the wall. Mr. Dursley opened the letter and by the look on his face Harry could tell he was not happy. "This just arrived, a letter. About you." Vernon said. He glared at Harry then looked down at the latter and began to read aloud:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,_

_We have never been introduced, but I am sure you have heard a great deal from Harry about our son Ron._

_As Harry might have told you. the final of the Quidditch World Cup takes place this Monday night, and my husband, Arthur, has just managed to get prime tickets through his connections at the Department of Magical Games and Sports. _

_I do hope you will allow us to take Harry to the match, as this really is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity; Britain hasn't hosted the Cup for thirty year, and tickets are extremely hard to come by. We would of course be glad to have Harry stay for the remainder of the summer holidays, and to see him safely onto the train back to school._

_It would be best for Harry to send us your answer as quickly as possible in the normal way, because the Muggle postman has never delivered to our house, and I am not sure he even knows where it is. _

_Hoping to see Harry soon,_

_Yours Sincerely,_

Molly Weasley

_P.S. I do hope we've put enough stamps on._

Harry didn't say anything when Vernon finished only looked down at his feet. "So can I go then?"

Vernon looked at him as his face grew even more purple, if it was possible. "You're---You're writing to him are you?"

"Well yes, it has been a while since he has heard from me and I don't want him to think something has happened to me"

"Well, all right this...Cup of yours. And you can tell your---your godfather that you are going as well."

Harry nodded his head and fought the urge to run up the stairs to his room. Inside he was surprised to see a small owl buzzing around his room. He somehow managed to catch the little owl and take the letter from his leg. Hedwig didn't seem to approve of the little owl but let it eat from her dish. It was a letter from Ron explaining everything he had just heard in the letter. He scribbled down the answer before letting Pig fly off into the day.

After that was done he moved to write another letter to Sirius explaining where he would be going and sent Hedwig of with this letter. Harry couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He was going to be leaving here! He was going back to the Burrow and he couldn't have been happier to be going.

On Sunday he quickly went over his room to make sure he had gotten everything. He didn't want to leave anything behind that he might be needing in the future. It was now nearing five and Harry headed downstairs into the living room. Dudley sat in the kitchen watching t.v, while his aunt and uncle were waiting patiently.

Five came and went with no sign of the Weasleys. "They are late," Vernon said with a sneer.

"No respect for others we could have plans after all," Petunia said with annoyance clear in her voice.

"OUCH! George get off of me!" Mr. Weasley shouted. All three of them looked up wondering where the sound was coming from.

"Sorry dad but this place isn't that big- ouch! Fred get off me!" George shouted.

"Harry! Harry can you hear me?" Mr. Weasley called.

"I can hear you! Its me Harry," Harry said back as he approached the fireplace.

"Where are we Harry?"

"Well you are in the fireplace but its been blocked off. My Aunt and Uncle have an electric fireplace."

"Oh do they really? Well then I must see this stand back my boy." Arthur said just before the room exploded and everything shot off in different directions. Mr. Weasley, Ron, Fred, and George came stumbling out of the fireplace. "Well sorry about this mess. Ah you must be Harry's aunt and uncle. Pleased to meet you."

Uncle Vernon sneered while Petunia hid behind her husband. Harry could almost laugh at them. "Where is your trunk?" Fred asked.

"Its in my room, I'm all packed."

"Well we can get that," George said as he and Fred took off out of the room.

"Well then glad to see you are all ready to go." With a wave of his hand the room soon was placed back to normal. Mr. Weasley then proceeded to pull a bag out of his pocket and lit the fire. He then tossed more powder on it and the flames turned green. When he had finished Fred and George had returned with Harry's trunk. "Alright Fred its your turn to go."

Fred smiled and headed to the fireplace. "To the Burrow." Then he was gone.

"Alright George you and the trunk."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Its not owned by me, i wish it was but is JK Rowlings**

Chapter 2: The Burrow

Harry smiled when he entered the Weasley's house. "Harry!" Hermione cried hugging Harry tightly.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said returning her hug. "Hello Ginny."

"Hi Harry," she said quietly.

"Why hello Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said as she swept Harry into a tight hug.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley."

"Look at you, you've really grown up. Oh girls take Harry out back dinner is almost ready."

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione headed outside. "Duck!" Ron cried as a table almost knocked them over. The three of them fell but more into each other. Harry managed to fall on his back while Ginny fell on top of him. Hermione landed beside the two. They all watched two tables run into each other.

Bill and Charlie were controlling the two tables and bashing them into each other. Percy and Ron stood back as they watched the going on. "They did what!" Mrs. Weasley shouted from inside the house. Harry and Ginny exchanged looks as they heard Mrs. Weasley shout. Hermione rolled her eyes and got to her feet.

Ginny quickly scrambled off of Harry and offered him a hand up. Smiling Harry accepted it and stood up. He wasn't that much taller than Ginny and he met her gaze. She gave him a weak smile and dropped his hand. Quickly she turned to hide the blush that had spread across her cheeks. Harry laughed quietly making her look up. "Come on lets go watch," he told her quietly. Smiling she nodded her head and the two headed over to where the others stood.

It was an interesting battle till one of the legs broke off the table. "Oh well," Charlie said as he waved his wand repairing the table. They set the two down and it was instantly set and ready. Everyone made their way to their chairs, Ginny sitting on Harry's left and Hermione on his right, Ron sat across from Hermione.

Fred, George, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley came out carrying trays of food. "Let's eat!" Bill said as everyone began to eat. Talk sprang up around the table.

"So third year this year?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Yes," she said quietly. It was a well known fact that Ginny had liked Harry since she first met him and this really was one of the few times he could get to talk to her.

"Are you excited about the upcoming match?"

"Of course it is one of the most exciting events around! I can't wait to see Krum."

Harry laughed. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You don't?" She said shocked while Harry shook his head. "He is one of the best players to ever play quidditch! He is seventeen or eighteen I can't really remember but he is the youngest player. He plays for Bulgaria."

"Sounds like he is really good I can't wait to watch him either." Harry said quietly.

Dinner had been amazing and everyone seemed stuffed from having ate so much. Ginny and Harry were still talking about everything they could think of, right now he was telling her a story of how he freed a snake and trapped Dudley in the tank. Ginny laughed. "That really is funny. I remember coloring Ron's hair when I was furious at him. It was a bright pink color. He had broken my crayon and so I was getting back at him for it."

"I could just picture him with pink hair! Oh thats really something."

"Alright all of you off to bed. We have to get up early tomorrow," Mr. Weasley called. Everyone slowly got to their feet and headed inside. It was slow getting up the stairs since everyone was full from eating so much.

"Goodnight Ginny, Hermione," Harry called as he and Ron headed off to Ron's room.

"Goodnight Harry, goodnight Ron," they both called as they disappeared into Ginny's room.

**A/N: The chapters will be getting longer soon. **

** Seritha**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Really like I could even own this story! **

Chapter 3: The Game

It was early when they all woke up. Harry and Ron half-stumbled downstairs still sleepy. Fred and George followed behind them not looking much better. Mrs. Weasley had breakfast ready for everyone. "So what do you think Harry? Do I look like a muggle?" Mr. Weasley asked. He wore yellow golfing pants and a dark green sweater.

"Very much so sir," Harry mumbled as he sat down at the table.

Footsteps could be heard as Ginny and Hermione stumbled down the stairs looking exceptionally tired. Ginny collapsed into a seat next to him and slowly began to eat. It was a quiet breakfast, considering everyone was still half-asleep.

"Alright everyone lets get going we have a long walk to get to the portkey." Mr. Weasley told them. Outside it was still cold and dark as they began the long walk.

It wasn't long before Ginny started to slip behind. She was just to tired to keep pace. Harry, noticing she was behind went back to her. "You alright?"

"Just tired," she mumbled.

"Come on then I'll carry you."

"Oh Harry I couldn't."

"Don't worry about it, I don't want you to get left behind." Either her being to tired or she just couldn't say no, she nodded her head. Harry slipped his bag off his shoulder and Ginny climbed onto his back. Ginny held his bag and they headed to catch up with the others.

Hermione and Ron had slowed down to let them catch up. "What's wrong with her?" Ron asked when he finally caught up.

"Nothing she is just tired," Harry said as they continued on.

"I didn't realize she had gotten so little sleep, I was asleep almost instantly," Hermione said looking at a sleeping Ginny.

"She'll be fine soon," Harry told them as they headed on.

They soon passed threw the village and by then they were all freezing. Harry's back was the only thing warm since Ginny was still asleep. They didn't have breath to spare for talking as they began to climb Stoatshead Hill.

"Alright everyone begin looking for the key it won't be very big." Mr. Weasley said. It was then that Ginny chose to wake up. She yawned in Harry's ear and slid off of his back.

"Thanks Harry," she mumbled as she helped the others look.

"Over here Arthur! Over here, son, we've got it!" Two tall figures waited on the hill for them.

"Amos!" Arthur said as he shook hands with the tall man. "This is Amos Diggory and his son Cedric."

"Hi," he said to everyone. Everyone said hi back.

"Well everyone ready?" Amos said as he held out a old boot.

"Put a finger on and let's get ready everyone."

All of them crowded around the boot. Suddenly everything began to spin and the ground disappeared. Harry slammed into the ground and someone landed on top of him knocking the air out of his lungs. Looking up Harry saw only Mr. Weasley, Amos, and Cedric still on their feet. Ginny lay on top of him looking slightly pale. She moved off of him and helped Harry to his feet. "Nice landing," he mumbled to her. Ginny broke out into a huge blush.

"I didn't mean to."

"I know," he said quietly.

"Alright kids follow me to our tent. See you later Amos, nice meeting you Cedric." Mr. Weasley said as the seven of them headed into the camp. People were everywhere laughing and cheering. Twice both Harry and Ginny lost sight of the rest of them. Finally they came to a small tent which they all headed into.

Harry was in awe at the sight of it. "We are wizards," Ginny said with a laugh.

"Sometimes I forget how this world works," he mumbled back to her.

"Alright Harry, girls, why don't you all go get some water. Ron, George you get a fire going, and Fred and I will go do some work." Everyone nodded their heads.

Harry stood in the middle of the two girls. As they made their way through the camp the two kept pointing out people from school. "Look its Cho!" Hermione said as the three waved to her. She smiled and waved back before disappearing into her tent. Harry ran into Oliver who dragged him over to his tent to meet his parents.

He found Ginny and Hermione with three buckets of water. He easily took the two buckets from Ginny who complained that she could carry one. Hermione gladly gave her hers and the three headed back to the camp.

"What took you so long?" Ron asked when they returned.

"We ran into a few people from school," Hermione said.

"Still haven't got the fire ready?" Ginny said with a smirk.

"Its not as easy as it looks," George said defensively. Harry laughed and took the matches from the boys. In a few moments the fire was lit. Ginny laughed outright at the look on Ron and George's face.

"Well we did grow up with Muggles," Hermione said before she joined in with Ginny.

It wasn't long before Mr. Weasley returned with Bill, Charlie, Fred, and Barty Crouch. Harry wasn't much interested in what they had to say and instead headed inside the tent. He was a bit surprised to find Ginny sitting on the couch. She was flipping through some magazine and didn't notice him come in. "What are you reading?"

Ginny jumped and turned to look at him. "Just reviewing the scores of the previous games. Fred and George say the Irish are going to win it but Krum will get the snitch."

"Well that will really be a match then."

"You've never seen one have you?"

"No I haven't."

"They are absolutely amazing! They are so fast and its so hard to see." Ginny said as she sat up. Harry laughed as he sat down beside her.

The two got into a large argument over how this years quidditch match would turn out. Hermione watched the two from the entrance and couldn't help but smile. It seemed Harry had finally noticed Ginny and it was making Ginny very happy.

-----------------------------------------------------

The match was just how Fred and George had predicted. The Irish beat Bulgaria but Krum got the snitch. Ginny was telling Harry she knew it was going to happen.

"I know Ginny!"

She stuck her tongue out and hit Harry with a pillow.

"Hey!" Harry called as he hit Ginny back and the two got into a pillow fight. The others were cheering excitedly about the amazing win.

An explosion could be heard from outside. "Sounds like the Irish are getting very excited," Fred said.

Mr. Weasley came running inside looking very scared. "We've got a problem. Get going all of you now!" He called before he left. All of them ran out of the tent and saw what was going on. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all took off running.

Somehow Harry and Ginny managed to get separated from Ron and Hermione as they ran into the woods around the camp. Harry took Ginny's hand in his as they fled through the woods. When Harry tripped Ginny toppled onto him. A loud bang sound very close and Harry pulled her behind a bush. Looking over it they saw a figure in the clearing. Suddenly a picture appeared in the sky.

"The dark mark!" Ginny whispered to him, he felt her tighten her grip on his hand. Suddenly the area blazed with light as ten or so wizards appeared in the clearing. When they saw the mark in the sky they started talking loudly.

"Harry!" Hermione said from behind them. She hugged both of them as Ron appeared beside her.

"Are you alright mate?" He asked Harry.

"Just fine," Harry said.

"Over there!" One of the wizards cried as a spell missed Harry by inches.

Suddenly they were all surrounded. "Stop, stop! Thos are my children!" Arthur cried as he moved through the ring of wizards. Ginny clung to Harry's arm. "Are all of you alright?" Slowly they nodded. "How dare you all shoot at innocent kids."

"They were in the clearing here. They must have produced the dark mark."

"How would they know it?" Arthur shot back at one of the wizards.

"There was someone here but they disappeared over there," Ginny said. Two wizards went over there and returned carrying a house elf and a wand.

"We found these," the tall one reported to Crouch.

"That's my wand," Harry said when he took a look at it.

"This is yours?" The wizard asked.

"Yes it is mine, I must have dropped it when we were running," Harry said quietly.

"Winky?" Crouch asked when he looked at the house elf.

"I'm sorry master," she said in a high pitched voice.

"Crouch you do realize that she conjured the dark mark?"

"She couldn't have!" He cried.

"Come on children its time to head back," Arthur said as he handed Harry his wand. Ginny still clung tightly to Harry's arm and she walked slowly.

Harry could feel her shaking beside her. "Its alright, everything is fine," he mumbled into her ear. She only nodded her head but it didn't seem to make a dent at all. He gently squeezed her hand to reassure her.

"I think its time to head home," Arthur said quietly. They returned to their tent to get their things before meeting the Diggories. "Going home as well?"

"Seems the smart thing to do," Amos said quietly.

They went their separate ways once they landed and the portkey disappeared. Harry proceeded to carry Ginny back as she had fallen asleep almost a minute after he started to carry her. Hermione walked quietly beside him. "What happened Harry?"

"It was such a blur. We lost you and Ron. I tripped and then we heard a loud bang. We saw someone conjure the mark but I don't know who it was."

Hermione nodded her head. "You alright carrying her?"

"She's not that heavy."

"You are really sweet to be carrying her."

"Thanks but I just don't want her to fall over or something." Harry said quietly. Ginny's arm tightened suddenly but soon relaxed again.

"How do you feel?"  
"I'm not really up to sleeping. Things look like they are about to get worse Hermione."

"I thought the same thing. Something isn't right Harry," she said quietly to him. He nodded his head. "I wonder who all of them were."

"Whoever they are they are just trying to have their fun, in a sick twisted way." Hermione nodded this time. "If those death eaters were after muggles do you think they would have gotten half bloods?"

"I think given time they might have but I think they were really just making a show. Mr. Weasley said they all bolted when the dark mark appeared."

"Why? They are his followers."

"Well it was said that many of them abandoned him after his disappearance. So when the mark appeared they thought it was him. I mean who would want to face him after all these years?"

"I definitely wouldn't but I have already done it a few times have I not?"

Hermione gave a small laugh. "That's true but this year is bound to hold many surprises for us." Ginny shifted slightly on Harry's back, her face now pressed against the side of his neck. "I think Ginny is quite enjoying herself."

"I have no idea what you could possibly mean," Harry said quickly.

"It's a well known fact Harry. I have noticed you talking to her a lot don't lead her on if you have no intentions of following through with them. She's still young Harry."

"I don't know what to think. This really has been my first time to get to know her, what should I think?"

"Be careful with her Harry. She's a sweet girl."

"She is. Hermione I won't lead her on."

"You know she's not just Ron's little sister any more."

Harry didn't reply this time. Her lips brushed against his neck sending chills down his spine. Her breath was warm against his chin and neck. Her arms were slack against his neck but still held herself up enough. "She never was Ron's little sister," he said quietly.

"The Burrow!" George and Fred said excitedly. Hermione and Harry looked up to see the Burrow coming into view. The lights were on inside and Bill came out of the door.

"Here they come mum," he called back into the house.

When they got close enough Mrs. Weasley ran to hug her husband and all of them. She stopped at Harry. "What happened to Ginny?"

"Nothing Mrs. Weasley, she's just very tired," Hermione said quickly as not to worry Molly.

"Alright all of you off to bed its late."

Hermione led Harry to Ginny's room, where he slowly laid her down in the bed. "Thanks a lot Harry," Hermione said before he left the room.

**A/N: well I just found out that this story is actually a LOT shorter then the next one I am currently writing, haha thats sad I'm up to six chapters on the sequal to this and its just as long as this story and its DONE but I condensed this book a lot more than that one so I hope you guys like this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still wishing it was mine...**

Chapter 4: A long train ride

Harry woke up early the day they were supposed to leave. Usually he wasn't an early riser but he couldn't sleep so he finally gave up on it. Downstairs in the kitchen sat Ginny. She was quietly eating her breakfast. Harry took a seat beside her after getting some breakfast. "Ready for the ride back?" He said quietly.

"I can't wait. I miss being there."

"Where are your parents?"

"Father got an urgent call from Amos and left in a hurry I wasn't quite clear on what happened. Bill, Charlie, and Mum are going to be taking us to King's Cross."

Harry nodded his head and continued to eat. "Sleep any?"

"A little bit," she said dryly.

"What's wrong?"

"I just have a bad feeling something is about to happen, something I am not really going to like," she said looking up at him. When he met her eyes he knew it had something to do with him. Without thinking he reached out to hold her hand. It was so warm in his.

"Everything will be fine."

She squeezed his hand back her gaze never faltering. "Promise me you'll be safe. Please promise me."

Harry kept his gaze level with hers seeing the worry in her chocolate brown eyes. "I promise," his voice was barely over a whisper. The look in her eyes worried him and he didn't like seeing it there. Slowly he reached up with his other hand resting his hand on her cheek. The look in her eyes dimmed down a bit.

A loud thunk made Harry pull back. Ron, George, and Fred came stumbling down the stairs. "Where's mum?" Fred asked.

"She's getting ready to leave," Hermione said as she headed down the stairs holding Crookshanks.

"Where's Dad?"

"He had to leave to get to work, something urgent came up. So he won't be coming with us," Mrs. Weasley said. Harry took this moment to glance at Ginny, she looked up and smiled at him.

Bill, Charlie, and Mrs. Weasley stood on platform 9 and 3/4 telling everyone goodbye.

"Don't worry I will be seeing you all soon," Charlie said as he hugged Ginny.

"What are you talking about?" Fred said exasperated.

"Oh you will find out soon enough," Mrs. Weasley said with a grin. "Now take care everyone and don't forget to write."

"We won't," George said as they all climbed onto the train.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione headed down the cars looking for a free compartment. They were lucky to find an empty compartment to sit in. "I wonder what is going to happen," Ron said out loud.

"Well I heard Mum and Dad discussing it earlier. So I already know," Ginny said with a wicked grin.

"Tell!" Hermione and Ron said at once.

"It has something to do with some sort of tournament. There is supposed to be two other schools competing-"

"Beauxbatons and Durmstrang," Harry put in. The three of them turned to stare wide-eyed at Harry. "What?"

"How did you know?" Ginny demanded.

"Hey you aren't the only one who eavesdrops."

Ginny laughed and a smile appeared on her face. "You are very sneaky."

"Why thank you."

"So you are telling me that there is supposed to be a contest against two other schools?" Ron said.

"You bet, though you have to be like seventeen to enter. So there is no way any of us will be able to enter, you know how Dumbledore is."

The compartment door suddenly swung open to reveal Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. "Well if it isn't the Weasleys, Potter, and Granger. I heard you had to sell your house just to go to the Cup."

"Shove off Malfoy," Ron spat out.

"Oh and what is the little Weasley going to do about it."

"Back off Malfoy!" Hermione and Ginny shot out.

"Why you little brat. How dare you talk to someone like me you worthless little-" Malfoy never finished for he slammed into the wall behind him. Harry stood holding out his wand.

"Watch your mouth Malfoy," Harry said in a very calm voice. Grabbe and Goyle picked up Malfoy and dragged him down the hall out of sight. Harry slammed the door shut and returned to his seat. His gaze was turned out the window and the rest of the trip was spent in silence.

Somewhere along the train ride Ginny had managed to fall asleep. "She sleeps way too much," Ron mumbled quietly.

"I don't think she has been getting much rest Ron. I woke up the other night and she was tossing and turning, be glad she is sleeping now."

"Well she is going to miss the feast if she stays asleep."

"Don't worry we can wake her when we get there."

"If you want to," Ron said quietly.

As they neared the castle Hermione went to wake Ginny. She mumbled something incoherent but didn't wake up. "This is just great she won't wake up at all!"

"I'll take her to the common room at least," Harry offered. "No use in all of us missing the feast."

"Are you sure mate? I say we just leave her here."

"Ronald!"

"What?"

"No its fine guys I can take her," Harry said quickly. Hermione watched him closely but Ron just nodded his head. "I'll get a carriage, Ron can go ahead just save me a seat."

"That's fine but I don't see why you guys are making such a big deal about it."

"It's not a big deal Ron," Hermione snapped.

Once the train stopped Hermione and Ron left the compartment and headed off. Harry waited a few minutes before lifting Ginny up and exiting the train. Once he got off he saw the carriages leaving and Hermione standing outside of one. "Come on Harry."

Inside the carriage he laid Ginny down on one side and he and Hermione sat on the other. "Thanks Hermione."

"I should be thanking you. What's going on Harry?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since you got here you have been spending a lot of time with Ginny. We talked about this the other day please tell me you are just her friend."

"I am her friend Hermione what am I doing wrong? I am just making sure she doesn't get left on the train."

"Then why are you skipping the feast?"

"Because I already know what Dumbledore will say. It's not going to kill me if I miss a meal."

"Harry..."

"Look Hermione if things begin to change I will tell you and Ginny will as well so what are you worried about?"

"This is the first time you've looked at her twice since you met her four years ago. Its a bit of a change for you. I thought you had a crush on Cho."

"How did you know that?"

"Ron has a big mouth, what do you expect. Cho is a great girl to be sure Harry."

Harry nodded his head. Ginny rolled onto her side and almost crashed to the floor. Hermione and Harry moved her further back in the seat. Just as Harry was about to pull his hand back her hand fell on his. Slowly he tried to pull back but she wouldn't let his hand go. "Oh great."

"It's not that bad Harry be nice."

Harry looked at Hermione, who was trying to suppress her laughter. "Tell me how the feast goes." He told her just as the carriage came to a stop.

Hermione stuck her head out making sure that no one was left. Harry managed to free his hand and picked her up. Outside it was cool and it was beginning to sprinkle. "Alright the password is Balderdash, the twins told me. See you later Harry."

"Bye Hermione," Harry called as he made his way up to the common room.

"Password?"

"Balderdash."

"Correct," the fat lady said as the portrait opened. Inside the fire crackled warming the room. Harry set Ginny down on the couch and headed up to his room. He moved to where his trunk lay and opened the lid. Shoving things aside, he found what he was looking for at the bottom of the trunk. He pulled out an old photo album and headed back downstairs.

It was about two hours later when Harry woke up. Instantly he noticed his photo album wasn't in his hands. Frowning he wondered why everyone had not returned from dinner yet. Ginny sat on the couch flipping through his photo album.

"Glad to see you are awake."

"Sorry, I just haven't been able to sleep a lot lately. I keep waking up from nightmares."

Harry rose to his feet and moved to sit beside Ginny. "I see you took my photo album."

"Oh not at all you dropped it that's what woke me up. Your mother is very beautiful."

Smiling he nodded his head. "She reminds me of you, only without all those freckles."

Ginny laughed. "Well it's a family thing, I don't much like them. You do look just like your father by the way. Even the unruly hair of yours."

"Yes I know it's a mess all the time. I don't think I will be able to get it to settle."

"It's not that bad, well I mean it can be but not really," Ginny said with a grin. "Why didn't you go to the feast?"

"I'm not really hungry besides Dumbledore seems to have kept them for a while. I wonder what could be so important that he is keeping them that long."

"Well there is the tournament and then of course we got a new defense against the dark arts teacher."

"I wonder who he is."

"Dad says his name is Mad-Eye Moody, he was one of the best Aurors ever, though he's retired now. I wonder why they want him to be our new teacher."

"I agree but he seems like he might be very good at his job."

Ginny nodded in agreement. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Helping me. I'm probably being a pain. This is the third time you've had to carry me somewhere."

"Don't worry about it. Did you get some sleep?"

She nodded her head quickly. "Probably the only sleep I have been able to get since the summer started. I just have such a bad feeling about this year. You weren't planning on doing anything stupid were you?"

"I don't plan them they just happen or do you not remember?" Harry said turning to face the fire.

"You are going to keep your promise aren't you?"

"Of course I will, I promised didn't I?"

Ginny sighed and closed the photo album. "Are you planning to put some new pictures in there?"

"When I get a camera I plan to but I really haven't had the time."

"Oh hold on!" Ginny said jumping to her feet. She ran up to her room and grabbed her old camera out of her trunk. "Look what I found at a shop, works like a charm!" Ginny said as she came down holding the camera. "It was pretty cheap too."

She handed the camera to Harry who looked it over. "That's really cool."

"Here you can have it."

"Oh no I couldn't. It's yours after all."

"Its alright you can take pictures to put in it. Actually I have a few of Ron and Hermione on it already from the summer at the match. I got everyone in there, well except for me of course."

"Well then I'll have to get one of you then," he said as he stood up. Quickly he snapped a picture of her.

"Harry!" She cried. "I wasn't ready for a picture!"

"Oops," he said with a laugh. Ginny snatched the camera from him. "Give that back."

"No its mine and I don't plan to let you have that picture! I can't believe you just did that!" Ginny said as she turned to go upstairs. Harry grabbed her arm and reached for the camera. She turned trying to free her arm. Laughing Harry pulled her back and managed to grab the camera from her arm but as he moved he snapped a picture of them. "Harry!"

"I didn't mean to do that," he said letting go of her arm. Checking the camera he saw it was out of film. "Well looks like they can be developed now."

Ginny stuck out her tongue and took the camera back. "Fine then I will have to send it off; it should be back in a couple days." Just then Hedwig flew into the room.

"Hello girl," he said as he stroked his owl. "What are you doing here? You should be in the owlery."

"Well while she is here do you think she will mind taking the film?" Hedwig flew to Ginny and stuck her leg out. "Thank you Hedwig," Ginny said as she tied the note onto her leg. She flew out of the window and into the night.

Harry picked up his photo album and sat back down on the couch. Ginny flopped down beside him and looked at the pictures for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: No I don't own HP, though I wish I did but I am sure there are plenty out there who did as well. **

Chapter 5: A New Professor

After a long class with Professor Trelawney Ron and Harry met up with Ginny and Hermione. They had just reached the entrance hall when a loud voice rang out behind them.

"Weasleys! Hey, Weasleys!"

The four of them turned. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing there looking extremly pleased.

"What?" Ron called.

"Your dad's in the paper." Malfoy sneered as he tossed him the paper. Ginny caught it and held it up for the others to read. "And there is a picture, Weasleys." He said once they had finished reading. Ron turned the paper to stare at the picture. "A picture of your parents outside their house, if you can call that a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"

Both Ron and Ginny were red with pure fury and everyone was staring at them.

"Get stuffed, Malfoy," Harry said. "C'mon you two..."

"Oh yeah, you were staying with them this summer, weren't you, Potter? So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?"

"You know _your_ mother, Malfoy?" said Harry as he grabbed Ginny to hold her back while Hermione held Ron back. "That expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?"

Malfoy paled slightly. "Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter!"

"Then keep your fat mouth shut, then," Harry shot back as he turned to leave.

BANG! Several people around him screamed and he felt something white hot pass by his face. Just as he turned, wand raised another BANG could be heard.

"Oh no you don't boy!"

Turning Harry saw Moody standing with his wand raised and pointing to where Malfoy had once stood. "Did he get you?"

"No he missed."

"Good you better leave him boy!" Moody said turning to face Crabbe who was about to pick up a white ferret. Suddenly the ferret began to bounce in the air. "How dare you attack a fellow student while his back is turned!" He said making the ferret bounce higher. "It's disgraceful!"

"Professor Moody!" Professor McGonagall said as she came down the stairs. "Is that a student?"

"Yes it is, I was just teaching a lesson is all."

"Professor here we do not turn our students into animals. I suggest you turn him back immediately."

Moody turned and waved his wand making Malfoy reappear as normal. The three of them took off running as the rest of them started laughing. "Come with me Professor," McGonagall said.

"Thanks mate," Ron said clapping Harry on the shoulder.

"It was nothing."  
"We better get going."

The days seemed to drag on till Moody decided to teach the students something a bit different. Once everyone had been seated he spoke up. "We won't be needing our books, today we are going to be learning about the Unforgivable curses. These curses were banned by the Ministry years back. Only the dark wizards like to use them. Can anyone tell me one of them?"

Slowly Ron raised his hand. "My dad told me about one of them, the Imperius Curse."

"Of course that would be one the Ministry had a big problem with." Moody pulled out a spider from a jar. "_Imperio._" Everyone laughed as the spider moved and did anything that Moody wanted it to do, except for Moody. "This curse gives you total control of your target. This one can be fought off with constant vigilance. Now can anyone tell me another one?"

Instantly Hermione's hand shot up and to Harry's surprise so did Neville's. "You."

"The Cruciatus Curse," Neville mumbled quietly.

"Ah yes that one." He demonstrated this by enlarging the spider and everyone watched it twitch in pain.

"Stop it!" Hermione cried. Harry jumped and turned to look at her. Her gaze wasn't on the spider but on Neville, who was pale and shaking slightly.

"Pain, this one was very popular once too. Right anyone know the last one?"

Hermione's hand shook slightly as she raised her hand.

"Yes?"

_"Avada Kedavra,_" she said quietly.

"Yes the last and worst, the killing curse. Only one person has ever survived this one and he's sitting right in this room." Just then the bell rang and everyone got to their feet.

In the Great Hall everyone was crowded around a sign. It announced that Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were to arrive in a week and classed would only be half day. This made everyone excited.

**A/N: I know, I know this was a short chapter, they all are but there is more intersting things to come. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: No, it is STILL not mine!**

**A/N: I am sorry about my last chapter. One of my reviewers pointed out the mistake I had made in the chapter to which I had intended to point out. When I orginally wrote the chapter it was the beginning of class but it got messed up after I did alterations to the later chapters. So the scene was actually the last 5 MINUTES of the class, I couldn't change it very well. The first eight chapters, I think, are just sort of getting into the story, while the more interesting things will be happening a bit later. But thank you for the reviews. Now on to the story!**

Chapter 6: The Schools Arrive

The whole school was gathered outside. Ginny was having a hard time looking over everyone's heads which made Harry laugh. "It's not funny!"

"Actually it is very funny."

"Look up there!" A first year yelled pointing to the sky. Everyone's gaze turned skyward as a large black shape headed towards them. It was a large carriage being pulled by a dozen palominos about the size of an elephant.

Once it landed Harry could just make out a coat of arms on the front, before it swung open to reveal the largest woman he had ever seen. "I can't see!" Ginny whined. Laughing Harry offered to let her on his back so she could see. "Wow she is _big_," Ginny mumbled to him.

Dumbledore began to clap and the rest of the students did so as well. "My dear Madame Maxime it is good to see you. Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dorr, I 'ope I find you well?"

"Very well."

"My pupils," she said turning everyone's attention to the boys and girls behind her. They were all shivering and Harry noticed their cloaks seemed to be made of silk. "'As Karkaroff arrived yet?"

"No but he should any moment. I would ask for you all to stay out here but I feel it would be better for all of you to be inside. And do not worry about the horses our Care of Magical Creatures teacher shall take excellent care of them."

"Very well, come," she called to the students. The Hogwarts students parted to allow them to pass by.

Everyone waited nervously for some sign of the Durmstrang school. "Look Harry!" Ginny called as she pointed towards the lake.

Instantly heads turned to face the lake. A ship began to rise from the waters. A few moments later they heard the splash of an anchor being thrown down in the shallows and the thud of a plank being lowered onto the bank. Harry noticed the people that passed by the portholes were all built along the lines of Crabbe and Goyle. They wore cloaks of some shaggy matted fur.

"Dumbledore! How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Just fine Professor Karkaroff."

"Well dear old Hogwarts. How good it is to be here. Viktor, come along, into the warmth."

"Its _Krum_," both Ginny and Ron said to Harry. Harry noticed Hermione roll her eyes.

The students let Durmstrang go by before following after them. Ginny slid off of Harry's back and walked in front of him hoping to see Krum. As they headed over to their table. The Durmstran students made their way over to the Slytherin table while Beauxbatons sat with the Ravenclaws.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to welcome you all to Hogwarts. I trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable. Now the tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast. Now I invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!" Dumbledore announced over the hall. When he was done the plates in front of the filled with food.

"Isn't this exciting Harry? I mean all of these new students and a contest to watch!" Ginny mumbled to him excitedly. "Can you believe that Viktor Krum is _here_ at Hogwarts?"

"Its pretty amazing and I am sure he will be one to compete in the contest," Harry said smiling at her.

"Oh it will be spectacular! I can't wait to watch all of this." She said making Harry meet her gaze. Suddenly her hand slid into his under the table, she squeezed his hand gently as if daring him to go back on his agreement.

"It will be amazing to watch," Harry said smiling wide as he squeezed her hand back.

Hermione, who had been watching the exchange, cleared her throat. Ron turned his attention back from the Beauxbatons' girls. Harry and Ginny both turned to look at her but neither let go of the others hand. "Well we still do have classes so please don't forget about those."

"Oh come on Hermione, do you honestly think that we will have a ton of homework?"

Hermione only glared at him. Ron shrugged and turned his attention back. Ginny went back to eating and talking to Dennis Creevy who sat beside her. "Harry?"

Harry frowned. "Hermione?"

"Who do you think will go for Hogwarts?"

"I don't know who will but I can't wait to see."

Dinner had ended and the golden plates were clean once more. "Look its Percy's boss, Mr. Crouch," Ginny said turning their attention to the head table. Sure enough crouch sat next to Madame Maxime and Ludo Bagman sat beside Karkaroff.

"What are they doing here?" Ron asked surprised.

"They organized the Triwizard Tournament didn't they?" Hermione said. "I suppose they wanted to be here when it starts."

"The moment has come," said Dumbledore, smiling at all the upturned faces. "The tournament is about to start and I have a few words-"

"I say he should get on with it," Ron mumbled.

"Shut up Ron," Hermione said as she elbowed him in the side.

"-This is Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Coroperation and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports." Applause rose from the students at their introduction. "Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked hard these last few months to make the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel to judge the champions' efforts." Everyone's attention seemed to perk up at the sound of the word of 'champions'. "Mr. Filch, the casket please."

Filch came out of the corner her had been hiding in. He approached Dumbledore carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels.

"The instructions for the tasks that the champions will face have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman. There will be three tasks spaced throughout the year. They will test the champions in many ways, their magical prowess, their daring, their powers of deduction, and, of course, their ability to cope with danger. As you know, three champions will be selected from each school to compete in the tournament. The most marks wins. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire." Dumbledore pulled out a goblet from the casket and placed it on top of the chest. "Those who wish to enter have twenty-four hours in which to place their names. Tomorrow night, on Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has deemed worthy to compete. Also, to ensure that no underage student places his or her name in the goblet a Age Line will be around the goblet. Nobody under the age of seventeen will enter the contest."

With that dinner was over and students rose to leave. Ginny seemed intent on keeping Harry near her and out of sight of the fellow Gryffindors. Before they exited the hall they could hear Ron telling anyone who listened that he would enter the contest if he could. Ginny didn't seem to care as she led Harry off in another direction. "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere but the common room."

"Why?"

"Ron will be rattling on and on and I really don't feel like listening." Before they had cleared the area they ran into the Durmstrung students. Karkaroff in the lead. Ginny and Harry stopped suddenly as Karkaroff stared at him.

Harry raised an eyebrow realizing that everyone was looking at his scar. Ginny coughed breaking the tension. "So you are the famed Harry Potter. I'm Professor Karkaroff and these are my students, and Viktor Krum."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Professor." Harry said quietly. Harry met Krum's gaze and they said nothing to each other.

"If you will excuse us we should be getting on," Ginny said pushing Harry to the side. The two walked around him and headed off down the halls.

"That was a little mean don't you think?"

"Not at all. I mean they were just _staring_ at you."

"Well if I remember correctly so did you at one point." Harry couldn't help but laugh when he saw her face turn red. He stopped making her stop as well. He tilted her head up so he could see her eyes. "I'm glad you talk now, I would never have gotten to know you as well as I do."

Ginny smiled at him. "I am glad to. Oh right I have a surprise for you!" Ginny said suddenly as she pulled him along behind him. She pulled him into an empty classroom.

"What kind of surprise is this?" Harry said raising his eyebrow at her.

"I'll show you," she said pulling out a photo album.

"That's my photo album!"

"I know!"

"When did you get it?"

"Two days ago, well I am glad you didn't realize I had it sooner. I wanted to show you but there has just been so much work."

Harry sat down in one of the chairs and Ginny sat down next to him. She handed him the book. He opened it to reveal all of his usual pictures. As he turned the page he saw a picture of Ron and Hermione. The two sat arguing with each other over a chess board. Harry laughed when he saw Hermione leave the picture. Turning the page was another picture of Fred and Charlie zooming around on broomsticks. In another George was busy making a few gadgets. Another had Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking and laughing at the table. Bill sat with Ginny talking by a fire. Then there was one with Harry, Ron, and Hermione in it, the three of them laughing and talking. Another picture just held Hermione and Harry at the match pointing things out to each other. Then another with Ron and Harry playing a game. Then there was the picture Harry had taken of Ginny. Her face was flushed but she looked gorgeous.

"See that turned out to be a good picture," Harry said turning to look up at her. "Just look at that picture."

"Its not that great!" Ginny said but she smiled as she said it. Harry turned the page to find the picture he had accidentally taken. It was aimed down towards them. He had his arm around her waist and she leaned back into him reaching out for his arm. Ginny laughed as she looked at the picture. "Amazing how you managed a decent picture."

"I think it was really just luck the whole time." Harry said smiling at her. The two gazed down at the picture as Ginny wrestled against Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Really I STILL don't own this? Oh drats!**

Chapter 7: The Champions

Ginny practically tackled Harry as he headed out of the common room. "Hey Ginny."

"Look!" Ginny said happily handing him the camera. "I got some film for the camera."

"That's great! When did you get it?"

"An hour ago, I had mum send it to me." Harry pulled Ginny in front of him and held the camera up quickly snapping the picture. "Harry! Stop doing that!"

Harry laughed and handed her the camera. "Alright I won't do it again. Come on we better get to dinner." In the hall they found Ron and Hermione waiting for them. After eating a very delicious meal the golden plates.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready. When you are chosen please come to the front of the hall and proceed down the passageway before you."

Ginny squeezed Harry's hand in silent anticipation. Everyone waited nervously for the goblet to make its choice. Suddenly the goblet began to shine more brightly than anything in the hall. The sparkling bright, blue-whiteness of the flames almost painful to watch. The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. The next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out if it. Ginny's hand tightened as the parchment came forward.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length. "The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum!"

"Not surprising," both Ginny and Ron said at once. Viktor Krum rose from where he had sat and headed up to the staff table where he then turned and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.

The clapping died away as everyone's attention was turned to the goblet as the flames turned red again.

"The champion of Beauxbaton is Fleur Delacour!"

"Its her!" Ron shouted as he looked at the girl with silvery blonde hair.

When Fleur had vanished the whole school waited to see who their Hogwarts champion would be. The flames turned red again as a piece of parchment shot out of goblet. "The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!" The whole hall burst into cheers and applause as Cedric headed up to the table and disappeared. "Excellent! I am sure the rest of the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons' students will be staying to watch the rest of the tournament. By being here to support our champions we will-"

Suddenly Dumbledore stopped what he was saying and everyone turned to look at the goblet, which had turned red once more. A long flame shot suddenly into the air and a piece of parchment flittered down towards the ground. Dumbledore quickly snatched the piece of parchment. He read the paper and then cleared his throat. "Harry Potter!"

Harry turned instantly to Ginny who had almost broken his hand at the sound of his name. Her eyes had gone wide with fear and anger. There was no applause at all. "I didn't I swear," he whispered to her as he got to his feet. He turned and headed up to the table. Harry saw the whole Gryffindor table all watching him open-mouthed. As he reached Dumbledore he lowered his head. "As it is, through the door Harry."

He went through the door out of the Great Hall and found himself in a smaller room lined with paintings. The portraits all turned to face him as he entered the room. Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, and Fleur Delacour were grouped around the fire. Fleur looked up when Harry entered.

"What is it?" She asked. "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?"

Before Harry could reply Bagman had his arm and was pulling him forward. "Extraordinary! May I introduce you all to the _fourth_ Triwizard champion?"

They all straightened up suddenly but Harry avoided their gaze. "Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman."

"Joke? No, no, not at all his name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

"But evidently zair 'as been a mistake. 'E cannot compete, 'E is too young."

"I am sorry to say that his name did come out of the goblet and he is now in the tournament.

The door behind them opened again and a large group of people came in: Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Madam Maxime, Professor Karkaroff, Mr. Crouch, and Professor Snape.

"Madame Maxime! Zey are saying zat ziz little boy is to compete also!" Fleur cried as she strode over to her headmistress.

"What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?"

"I would also like to know," Professor Karkaroff said. "_Two_ Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone saying the host school could have two!"

"C'est impossible! 'Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most unjust."

"Your Age Line should have kept the younger students out Dumbledore."

Dumbledore raised his hands silencing all of them. "Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?"

"No."

"Did you ask an older student to put it into the goblet?"

"_No,_" Harry shot back.

"He could not have crossed the Age Line," McGonagall put in.

"It is possible, of course, that I made a mistake."

"Dumbledore you know perfectly well that you did not make a mistake!" Professor McGonagall cried annoyed. "Harry could not have crossed the line himself and I doubt he did not persuade an older student to do it.

"We must follow the rules and the rules clearly state that those people chosen by the goblet are bound to compete in the tournament," Mr. Crouch said slowly.

"That is not fair!" Professor Karkaroff said. "I insist that we be allowed to put more names in."

"It doesn't work like that Karkaroff, it won't reignite until the start of the next tournament."

"Enough!" Dumbledore cried. "There is nothing left we can do. What's done is done and that is the end of it! Cedric, Harry, I believe your houses are waiting to celebrate. We all need a nights rest."

Cedric and Harry nodded and headed out of the room. "Looks like we are competing together."

"Sure looks like it."

"So how did you get your name in?"

"I didn't put my name in that cup," Harry shot back.

"Alright, night Harry." Cedric said as they headed off in their own directions. He wasn't far away when he came face-to-face with Ginny. They both gazed at each other. Harry could see a look of pain in her eyes as well as blazing fury.

"Y-you p-p-promised me!" Ginny said her voice shaking with anger.

"I didn't break my promise! I didn't put my name in that cup I swear it!" Harry pleaded taking a step towards her. "I don't want to be in this competition! Ginny please you have to believe me!" Harry begged as he moved to stand in front of her.

"Then who did Harry? Who put your name in the cup?"

"I don't know but I think someone is out to kill me," Harry mumbled.

"I'm sorry," she said before hugging him tightly. Harry held her tightly hiding his face in her hair.

"No one is going to believe me. How am I going to explain this to Ron? Hermione will understand but not Ron," he mumbled in her hair.

"Ron will come to understand everything in time. I knew this was going to happen to you. If only I could have stopped it." Ginny whispered.

"There wasn't anything you could do Gin."

"I could have at least tried _something_, it wouldn't have been that hard. I just can never tell what is exactly going to happen to you."

"As long as I get some sort of warning I really don't mind." He nuzzled her neck and Ginny couldn't help but smile. She snuggled closer to his chest and he held her closer. "He's going to be furious with me."

"He shouldn't, you didn't do this on purpose."

In the common room everyone was celebrating, everyone that is except for Ron. The two fought just before Harry dozed off into sleep.

The next few days was pure torture for Harry. Harry spent much of his time with Ginny and Hermione, since Ron didn't talk to them. After a nasty battle between Malfoy's group and his. Harry and Ron got detention. Bagman then called him out of class to have his wand checked and photos taken. When he returned to his room he had received a letter from Sirius. Detention with Snape was almost just as bad as he thought it would be.

**A/N: I'm working on trying to get this whole story out by the end of next week, friday to say the least, I will be going on a month long vacation and I didn't want to leave you all for the whole summer. So I am still working on the sequel, its a LOT longer and much more exciting, I think, but I hope you all enjoy and I will have this done by friday! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Seritha**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: What I finally own it? Oh drats that wasn't directed towards me.**

Chapter 8: The First Task

Harry was digging through his trunk. After a moment he pulled out his invisibility cloak. Hagrid had asked him to come down to his place to meet him. At half past eleven he made his way to the common room, which was surprisingly still full of people. He waited patiently by the portrait for it to open. A moment later the portrait swung open to reveal Hermione. "Thanks," he whispered as he headed out of the room. To his surprise he almost collided with Ron and Ginny, who were having an argument.

"What is wrong Ron?"

"You know what's wrong! Why are you hanging out with Harry so much?"

Harry suddenly stopped and stood slightly behind Ginny. "He's my friend! Last I checked he was also yours as well!"

"No he's not! He didn't bother to tell me when he got his name in that cup!"

"You're just jealous! Harry didn't want his name in that cup! Why do you find that so hard to believe? He doesn't do it on purpose!"

"How would you know? You've only known him for a few months!"

Ginny took a step back and Harry put his hands up so she wouldn't fall back. The second his hands touched her shoulders she gasped. She didn't turn around but kept her gaze on Ron, to which Harry was thankful for. "So! If you've known him for so long then you would know he didn't put his name in that cup!"

"Oh look Ginny still sticking up for him! Still got a crush on that selfish Harry?"

Harry grabbed Ginny's hands before she launched at Ron. "How can you call him that? Look at all he's done for you! He's your best friend! Why don't you learn to take him at his word?" Ron glared but said nothing more as he headed to the common room. Ginny whirled to face him. "What in the world are you doing?" She hissed.

"I'm going to meet Hagrid. He asked me to meet him."

Ginny sighed. "I have homework to do, I'll see you later."

Before she could leave Harry caught her arm. "Thank you Ginny."

"You're welcome Harry."

When Harry made it to Hagrid's house he was surprised to see him so dressed up. "What's going on Hagrid?"  
"We are going somewhere, keep you cloak on Harry."

They made their way to the Beauxbatons' carriage. He could hear Madame Maxime talking inside when Hagrid knocked. "Ah, 'Agrid it is time?"

"Bong-sewer," Hagrid said as he helped her down from the carriage. "Right this way."

"Wair is it you are taking me, 'Agrid?"

"Yeh'll enjoy this, with seein', trust me."

Harry was getting annoyed as the walked around the forest. He hurried up alongside them , for a moment he though he was seeing bonfires.

_Dragons!_

Four fully grown, vicious-looking dragons were rearing onto their hindlegs inside an enclosure fenced with wooden planks. At least thirty wizards, seven to eight on each dragon, were attempting to put control them. Harry recognized one of them as Charlie, Ron and Ginny's oldest brother.

"What breeds do you got here, Charlie?" Hagrid asked when Charlie came closer.

"This is a Hungarian Horntail, a Common Welsh Green, the smaller one, a Swedish Short-Snout, that blue-gray one, and a Chinese Fireball, is the red one." Charlie watched as Madame Maxime walked around the enclosure. "I didn't know you were bringing her, Hagrid. The champions aren't supposed to know what's coming."

"Jus' thought she'd like ter see 'em," Hagrid said with a shrug.

"How romantic."

"Four of them, one for each champion. What do they have to do fight them?"

"No just get past them, I think. They wanted nesting mothers for some reason so that's what we brought. I don't envy whoever gets the Horntail. She's a vicious thing, its tail is just as bad as its mouth. How's Harry?"

"Fine."

"Just hope he is after he faces this lot. I didn't dare tell Mum what he was going to go up against. She's already having a fit about him being in the tournament. _'How could they let him enter that tournament! He's too young to be doing something as dangerous as this'"_ Charlie said in a perfect imitation of his mother's voice.

Harry had heard and seen enough. He turned and headed away from the clearing. He ran smack into Karkaroff on his way out. "Who's there?" He demanded but Harry said nothing. Karkaroff shrugged and headed on. Harry waited a few minutes before getting to his feet and hurrying to the castle. Now Cedric would be the only one who didn't know about the dragons. Inside the common room he was pleased to find it empty. Tossing his invisibility cloak off he sat in front of the fire surprised when Sirius's head appeared.

"Sirius how are you doing?"  
"Never mind me how are you?"

Harry thought about saying fine but he couldn't and began telling him all that had happened.

"Dragons we can deal with Harry but I have so little time here. I have things to warn you about. Karkaroff is a death eater."

"He is? But I thought most of them were in Azkaban."

"Many of them were but Karkaroff was released. I bet that is why Dumbledore wanted an Auror at Hogwarts. Now about the dragons, don't be tempted to try a Stunning spell, they are very strong."

"I know that."

"You can do it just use simple spells. Just-"

Harry held up a hand as he heard footsteps. "Go, there is someone coming!" Harry said as she got to his feet just as Ron stumbled down the stairs.

"Who were you talking to?"

"No one what's it to you?" Harry snapped.

"I was just wondering. I'm off to bed." Ron said annoyed.

"Fine whatever."

Harry got up on Sunday morning and hurried to get dressed. He was already late to get to breakfast so he grabbed some toast and took off to find Hermione. Hermione was outside under a tree, Ginny beside her, both working on homework. When he got to them he told them what had happened last night and everything that Sirius had told him.

"Alright Harry lets just try and keep you alive until Tuesday evening."

"The library would be the best place to start," Ginny put in.

So there three of them spent hours pouring over tons of spell books. "None of these is helping at all Hermione. How am I supposed to get passed a dragon?"

"I don't know," Hermione said with a frown.

"This is really too complicated," Ginny complained from where she had been sitting. Just then Cedric came in the library and headed over to another section.

"Hey I'll be right back," Harry said as he ran to catch up with Cedric. He was glad to see he was alone. "Hey Cedric can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Oh sure thing Harry."

"Listen our first task is dragons."

"What?"

"Dragons, they've got four, one for each of us."

"Are you sure?" Cedric said in a hushed voice after a minute.

"Dead sure, I've seen them."

"How did yo-"

"That doesn't matter but I know Krum and Fleur know as well. I thought you deserved to know as well."

"Thanks Harry."

Harry nodded and headed back to where Ginny and Hermione sat. "What was all that about?" Ginny asked when he returned.

"Nothing."

"Oh no, he's back _again_, why can't he read on his stupid ship?" Hermione complained making Harry and Ginny look up. Viktor Krum had entered the library, he cast a glance at the three of them before sitting down in a corner. "Come on we better go," she said annoyed. Just as they left a group of girls came in.

The next morning as he was heading down to breakfast Ginny and Hermione stopped him. "We've got it Harry! Well it was really Ginny's idea. How good are you at the Summoning Charm?"

"Not good at all why?"

"Well good we will be teaching you how to use it."

All the champions were led to a large tent. Fleur sat on a stool in the corner and she looked really pale and clammy. Viktor stood off to the side not looking any different from before. Cedric was pacing and smiled at Harry when he came in.

"Alright everyone is here and ready," Bagman said with a grin. "Now that the audience had assembled you will be choosing a small model of the thing you are about to face!" He said as he produced a purple silk bag. "Also your task is to collect the golden egg." Bagman slowly opened the neck of the bag. "Ladies first," he said offering the bag to Fleur.

She put a shaky hand inside the back and produced a Welsh Green with a number two one it. Next came Krum, who got the Chinese Fireball, with a three on it. Cedric went next and produce the Swedish Short-snout, with the one around its neck. Harry already knew what he would get and he didn't like it at all. Harry reached in to produce the Hungarian Horntail with the four on it.

It seemed like forever as they all sat waiting. Cedric went next and they could hear Bagman announcing what was going on. After about fifteen minutes the crowd erupted into applause as Cedric completed the task. Next went Fleur, who was done roughly ten minutes later. Then he was to be left alone as Krum went to complete his task.

When they announced Harry's name he slowly got to his feet. He made his way out to the arena and saw the crowd all around him. Slowly he raised his wand and shouted "_Accio Firebolt!_" Harry looked around as he spotted the group of eggs and saw the gold one in the middle.

Slowly he approached the eggs but jumped back as a tail slammed down where he had been standing. The dragon raised its head and shot fire at him. Harry grinned as he saw his firebolt and ran to catch it. He quickly swung himself onto his broom and dodged the ball of fire that was shot at him.

Slowly he began to rise and so did the dragon. He rose till she reared and spread her wings. Harry dove down so suddenly that she didn't have time to react. Just as he grabbed onto the egg the tail slammed into his side. He flew off of his broom and crashed into the wall behind him. His arms still held the egg tightly as the keepers came to subdue the dragon.

"He's done it! The youngest player has completed the task in the shortest amount of time!" Bagman hollered on the speaker. Harry didn't seem to notice the applause as he got to his feet. His shoulder was bleeding very badly as it seeped down his arm.

"Come along Potter," McGonagall told him as he got to the top. "You need to see Madam Pomfrey first."

Madam Pomfrey examined Harry's shoulder mumbling furiously all the while. She cleaned his arm and bandaged it. Harry could see the others in the other cubicles.

"Harry that was brilliant!" Hermione said as she raced over to him. Harry smiled at her and Ron, who followed behind her.

"You were great Harry and I reckon you were right."

"Took you long enough."

Then Ron launched into a description of how the others had done. Hermione and Ron left a little later. Harry had to be checked up on one more time before he could leave. On his way back but he was surprised to see how dark it was outside. "Harry?" A small voice asked.

Turning he smiled when he saw Ginny. "Ginny?" He headed to walk over to her. Before he got to her she tossed her arms around his neck. He stumbled back a little but held her with his free arm. His other arm was put in a sling.

"I can't believe this I didn't realize it would be this bad!"

"It's not that bad, I'm alright."

Ginny pulled back and looked at him. She turned his head to the side to show the large cut above his eye. Then she turned her attention to his shoulder. The whole sleeve on that side had been torn when he got hurt. "Does it hurt?" She mumbled as she ran her hand down his shoulder. Harry shivered when her hand ran across his skin.

"Not really Madam Pomfrey told me not to use my arm for the next week. I should be fine here soon," He said quietly.

"Are you and Ron talking again?"

"Yes we are."

"That's good I am glad." Ginny mumbled quietly. "I was so scared."

"I'm sorry I scared you."

"This whole tournament scares me! Something _really_ bad is about to happen Harry. I know it is about to."

Harry tilted her head up so he could look at her. "Then I will have to be even more careful." He could see how scared she was and he didn't like it at all. Before he knew what he was doing he kissed her. Ginny was startled but she leaned into his kiss. He was surprised at how passionate the kiss was. Her arms slowly wrapped around his neck and his arm around her waist. She ran her fingers through his hair sending a chill down his spine. Ginny smiled to herself as she leaned more into him. Harry moved his arm from around her waist to the back of her head, tilting it slightly back as he deepened the kiss.

When they slowly pulled back both of them were panting. Harry had no idea what to say, there were too many emotions bubbling up inside of him. "We better head inside," she said in a barely audible voice.

Dumbledore stood in the shadows of the tent, having seen the whole exchange. He waited a moment before heading up to the castle. In his office Professor McGonagall waited for them. "Why hello Minerva, what can I help you with?"

"You know what I am here for! There should have been no way that this should have been allowed to take place. He is too young!"

Dumbledore sighed and sat down. "Then the next task won't sit well with you either."

"What is going to happen?"

"They have to recover something that was taken from them, something close to them."

"Do you mean as in people?"

"That's what I mean. I have a question for you."

"What would that be?"

"Have you notice anything between a Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley?"

"Nothing unusual. He spends just as much time with her as he does Ms. Granger or Mr. Weasley."

He only nodded his head. "I think it will soon be time to tell them about the ball. Will you be teaching them to dance?"

"I had not planned on it but would it be better?"

"It would be wise to let them have some time to learn the dance."

**A/N: Actually I think this gets more interesting after the second task but thats just me, you will all just have to wait and see and thanks all for your wonderful reviews! **

**Seritha**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Well fine I DON'T own it but I can still have fun with it!**

Chapter 9: The Yule Ball

"Attention everyone," Professor McGonagall called. "Quiet down everyone!" Everyone fell silent. "Now I suppose you are all wondering what you are doing here? Well as part of the tradition of the Triwizard Tournament we will be hosting the Yule Ball."

"A ball!" A few girls said.

"Yes a ball. Now we will be learning how to do some of the customary dances. Now Mr. Weasley will you please come up here?"

"W-what?" Ron mumbled as he got to his feet.

"Now I will show you the steps." After McGonagall had gone through the steps she told everyone to partner up.

Hermione was Harry's first partner. "So are you planning on asking her to the ball?"

"Asking who?"

"Ginny of course! I know you want to take her."

"And who do you plan to go to the ball with?" Harry shot back.

"No one has asked me yet! I suggest you ask her before someone else does. Oh and you should really talk to her."

"She told you?"

"Not really I kind of just guessed. I thought you promised to tell me."

"I didn't even notice," he defended.

"I'm sure you noticed _after _you kissed the girl! How come you couldn't tell me then?"

"I was confused! I didn't know what to say to you let alone her! I wanted to tell you but I had no idea how to do that."

Hermione sighed. "Well you still should talk to her."

"Change partners," McGonagall said.

Somehow Harry did manage to dance with Ginny. He smiled at her to which she nervously returned him. "How is my dancing?" He asked as he spun her.

"You're doing fine just need to work a little more."

"Well then I hope then I won't be stepping on your feet while we dance."

"We?" She almost squeaked.

"Yes we, well that is if you haven't already accepted someone else."

"I'll go with you!" She said happily her brown eyes bright.

"I'm glad," he said making her spin again. He pulled her closer than he had last time and Ginny seemed very pleased by this.

"Well you'd better hurry up, mate, or all the good ones will be gone," said Fred as he and George came up beside the two of them.

"Who're you going with, then?" Ron asked.

"Angelina," Fred said promptly without a trace of embarrassment.

"What? You've already asked her?"

"Good point. Oi! Angelina!" Fred called across the common room.

Angelina turned from Alicia when Fred called her name. "What?"

"Want to come to the ball with me?"

"All right then," she said turning back to her friend.

"See no problem," Fred said as he and George took off.

"I can't believe that! Are we the only ones around here without dates?"

"Er, well..."

"Well what Harry?"

"I kind of already have a date for the dance," Harry said quietly.

"Who?"

"Me," Ginny said from behind Ron. Ron spun to face his younger sister.

"You and him! You've got to be kidding me!" Ron practically shouted.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked as she came to stand with the other three.

"Harry is going with _Ginny_! My _sister_!" He practically screamed. "What in the world were you thinking? I mean this is my little sister!"

"Calm down Ron."

"I will not calm down! Next you are going to tell me you have a date as well and that it's Viktor Krum!"

Hermione flushed red. "Well as a matter of fact Ronald I do have a date and it is Viktor!" She snapped before leaving the common room. Ginny moved to follow but Harry stopped her.

"You know Ron you shouldn't get upset at her. She was only trying to help. If you wanted to ask her you should have done it earlier. Grow up Ron," Harry said as he left to go find Hermione.

He was lucky that she was in the library. She was hidden away in a corner, hiding from everyone. "Hermione?"

She looked up and Harry could see the tears that she held back. "He's so selfish! He only cares about himself," she mumbled.

"Yes he is but not all the time," he told her as he sat beside her. "So are you really going with Viktor?"

"Yes I am, you aren't mad are you?"

"Why should I be? He's a pretty decent guy. I'm glad you are going with him."

Hermione smiled and hugged him. "Oh Harry he is a really nice guy. I am sorry about Ron."

A flash interrupted the two. Rita Skeeter stood over them. "Ah young love!"

"Go away!" Hermione and Harry shouted at once. Both were still mad about her previous article about Harry.

"Oh but I only have a few questions for the two of you."

"I sugges you leave," Viktor said from behind her. Rita looked back and forth between the two.

"Alright fine," she said as she left the library.

"Insufferable woman!" Hermione spat out glaring at Rita's retreating figure. "Hello Viktor," she said shyly.

"'Ello Hermy-own. 'Ello 'Arry."

"Hello Viktor. I hope she isn't going to put more things in the paper."

"I have no doubt that she will," Hermione snapped. "Would you care to sit down?" She asked Viktor who nodded his head.

Before long the three of them were talking about countless stories. Ginny had shown up not to long ago and the four of them proceeded to talk about the upcoming events. It was late when they all decided it was time to go to bed. Ginny, Hermione, and Harry slowly made their way back to Gryffindor tower.

"That was so much fun!" Ginny said happily. Harry smiled and twirled her as they headed down the hall. Ginny laughed and let him spin her.

"It was, he really is a nice guy once you get to know him. Nice job Hermione," Harry said with a smile.

Hermione turned red slightly. "Thank you Harry."

"Oh Harry we _have_ to take pictures of the ball! What do you say Hermione?"

"I see she has also told you about her love of photography."

"More like shown me," he said with a grin. Ginny stuck her tongue out at the two of them. Harry grinned and pulled her beside him and slung his arm around Hermione's shoulder.

Harry and Viktor waited patiently in the entrance to the hall. Harry paced back and forth while Krum leaned against a wall. "Vere is Herm-own-ninny?"

"I wish I knew, as well as where Ginny is."

"They are coming," Ron mumbled as he walked past them.

Ginny was the first to appear. When Harry saw her his jaw dropped. Her red hair was pulled back and was curled at the ends. She wore a light pink dress robe. When her eyes met Harry's, he grinned when a blush crept across her cheeks.

Hermione came next. Harry was surprised when he saw her, she didn't look like the same old Hermione. Her hair was now sleek and shiny and twisted up into an elegant knot at the back of her head. She wore a periwinkle-blue dress robe. Both girls were smiling nervously. Viktor now came to stand beside him. "Zey are butiful."

"Yes they are," Harry said as he walked up the steps to greet the two girls, Viktor right behind him. "You ladies look very lovely," Harry said as he offered Ginny his arm.

"Thank you," Ginny said in a low whisper. Harry took the camera out of her hand and slid it into his cloak pocket. The four champions waited patiently around the door, they were supposed to be the last ones inside.

"Everyone ready?" Professor McGonagall asked. Eight heads bobbed in unison. Harry stood just behind Cedric and Cho. The doors swung open and the talking had died down as the four of them entered.

All of them made their way to the table left at the top. Ginny's hand tightened on his arm as they headed down the aisle. "Don't worry you look spectacular," he said quietly to her. Harry held out the seat for Ginny as they took their seats. When everyone was sitting food appeared. "Did you bring extra film?"

"Of course I did! I knew I would need some," Ginny said as she held her hand out for the camera. Harry laughed as he handed her the camera. The other champions didn't mind in the least that their pictures were being taken, most of them asked for copies of them.

It wasn't long before dinner had finished. The Weird Sisters soon began to strike up music. Slowly all of the champions and their partners got to their feet. Harry led Ginny onto the dance floor, he did pull her a bit closer than was necessary.

"You're doing fine Harry," Ginny said as he swept her around the dance floor. Before long the dance began to really pick up.

Ginny was having a little too much fun with the camera. She got pictures of all the champions together. Harry and Hermione took a picture together as well. Viktor and Hermione took a nice one. Ginny and Viktor took one as well. The four of them had really begun to enjoy the night. It wasn't until later when Ginny pulled Harry out of the dancing. "What?"

"I need a break," she said quietly. Harry smiled and the two went to sit and talk to Percy for a while. Hermione came to sit beside them. "Having fun?"

"Loads of fun, Viktor went to get something to drink."

"You guys enjoying yourselves?" Ron asked.

"Lots," Ginny and Hermione said together.

Ron nodded. "So where is Krum?"

"He's getting punch."

Just then Viktor returned and handed Ginny and Hermione some punch. Harry thanked him as he handed over a glass.

"Come on Harry, lets go for a walk!" Ginny begged of him. With a defeated sigh the two headed out into the cold night air. Harry wrapped his cloak around her.

The moon glistened brightly down into the grounds and the stars were visible. Harry turned to look up at Ginny and his breath caught. She looked absolutely stunning. Ginny turned to look up at him smiling slightly. He lifted his hand to her cheek. "You look _beautiful_," he whispered to her. Her eyes seemed to darken and her smile grew slightly wider. Slowly he leaned down to kiss her softly. This didn't seem to satisfy Ginny as she pulled him closer to her.

He went willingly and kissed her. Her mouth was soft and he liked the feel of her lips against his. Ginny pulled back suddenly and looked at him. "We shouldn't do this," with that she dropped her arms. "You haven't even asked me to be your girlfriend."

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, turning to lead her back into the castle. The two bypassed the ball, which was still in full swing and made their way back to the common room. "I'll be sure to see you tomorrow and you do look absolutely stunning." He gave her a long, sweet kiss goodnight. Ginny stood gazing up at him with a dreamy smile on her face. "Goodnight Ginny."

"Goodnight Harry."

* * *

**A/N: And yet again another wonderful chapter and thanks again to all my spectacular reviewers! You make my job so much easier. Any how I must answer this question, I will be continuing the story on, I already have 7 very LONG chapters done of the 5th book, so if anyone wants me to post that then please tell me, well when I am done posting this one of course. So thanks again all I will put ten up tonight!**

**Seritha**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: This is so depressing! I STILL don't own it!**

Chapter 10: The Second Task

"Harry! Are you staying?" Ginny asked after they had heard the announcement about the Hogsmeade trip.

"Yes I think I should probably get that egg done." Ginny nodded her head. Ron and Hermione sat on the other side of the table, not talking to each other.

"Well I am glad you are going to work on the egg."

Harry smiled. "I should have done it a while ago huh?"

"Yes!" Ginny and Hermione snapped. Ginny held his hand in hers under the table. Harry hadn't officially asked Ginny to be his girlfriend but he was glad to be around her. "Oh Hermione we should be getting the pictures back real soon, could you tell Viktor for me?"

"I will, he will be happy to know they are almost done."

"I can tell Fleur and Cedric if you would like?" Harry questioned.

"Thank you Harry. Well we better get going," she said as they all got to their feet. Harry told them goodbye. "See you later Harry," Ginny said as her and Hermione went to meet Krum. As Harry was heading back he ran into Cedric and Cho. "Oh Cedric, Cho, Ginny wanted you two to know that the pictures will be back soon."

"Thank you," Cho said with a smile.

"Oh Harry can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," Harry said as he followed Cedric off to the side. "What's up?"

"Does your egg make loud noises when you open it?"

"Yes."

"Try taking a bath with it."

"What?"

"Are you staying?"

"Yes."

"Alright use the prefects's bathroom. Fourth door to the left of the statue of Boris the Bewildered on the fifth floor. Password's 'pine fresh.'"

"Thanks," Harry said as Cedric went back to Cho.

Harry took Cedric's advice and went to the prefects' bathroom. After her got the water going he slipped into the tub. He stretched out his arms, lifted the egg in his wet hands, and opened it. The wailing sound still happened and he didn't get what Cedric had meant.

"I'd try putting it _in_ the water." Harry jumped at the sound of Myrtle's voice.

"Myrtle! I'm not wearing anything!"

"I closed my eyes when you got in. You haven't seen me in ages Harry. Not since your second year."

"I haven't been able to go in there, it's off limits."

"Oh well...I'd try the egg in the water, that's what Cedric Diggory did."

"Were you spying on him too?"

"Not really I come in here sometimes but I never talk to anyone."

"I'm honored," Harry mumbled as he picked the egg back up. Slowly he lowered it into the water. He took a deep breath and dunked his head underwater.

_"Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this: _

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past and hour the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_

Harry pulled his head out of the water and closed the egg. "Myrtle are there merpeople in the lake are there?"

"Oh you are quicker than Diggory was."

"Thanks Myrtle!" Harry said as he waved for her to cover her eyes. When she did he climbed out and quickly dressed. He grabbed his egg and dried it. "You were a lot of help," he called before sprinting off to the library.

That is where Ginny found him. His head was buried in books. Many of them were open beside him and he was starting to get frustrated. Ginny came up behind him placing her hands on his shoulder. Harry turned to look up at her. "Back already?"

"Have been for a couple of hours. Hermione and I went looking for you. Myrtle says you unlocked the egg."

"Well if it wasn't for Myrtle I never would have gotten it. Sirius sent me a letter congratulating me on passing the task."

"Did you write him back?"

"Of course I did," Harry said as he began to tell her what had happened between Snape and Moody.

When he was done Hermione and Ron had arrived. "We are here to help," Hermione said with a smile.

"I could use it," he said quietly.

Nothing seemed to be working for them. The four of them spent as much time going over as many books as possible. "I'm out of ideas!" Harry said.

"So am I." Ron put in

"How is he supposed to last an hour underwater? I mean he can't transfigure," Ginny said annoyed.

Just then Fred and George came in. "Professor McGonagall wants to see you two," Fred said to Hermione and Ginny.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Don't know but she looked a bit grim," George said with a shrug.

"We'll meet you two back in the common room," Hermione said as the two disappeared with Fred and George. Ron and Harry eventually had to leave and took as many books with them as possible. It was late when they fell asleep, still having nothing to use for the task tomorrow.

"Harry Potter must wake up, sir!" Dobby cried in Harry's ear. Both Harry and Ron sat up suddenly.

"Leave me alone Dobby."

"Harry Potter needs to hurry. The second task starts in ten minutes."

"Ten minutes! I don't have anything!" Harry cried. "I can't do the task I have nothing!"

"Harry Potter will do the task," Dobby said handing Harry a slimy ball.

"What is that?" Ron asked.

"Its gillyweed sir. To help Harry Potter breathe underwater."

"Fantastic thank you Dobby!" Harry yelled as the two took off for the next competition.

Harry was the last to make it there and he stood panting.  
"All right Harry?" Bagman asked.

"Just fine," he said rubbing his chest.

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start at the sound of the whistle. They have precisely one hour to recover what has been take from them." Harry quickly pulled off his robes and shoes as he lined up with the others, shoving the gillyweed into his mouth. "One...two...three!" A shot rang out and the four dove into the water.

It took Harry a while to recover and realize that he had gills. He began to swim towards the center of the lake. Fish swam passed him. As he got closer to the bottom something grabbed at his leg. Turning Harry fired at whatever had tried to capture him.

_"An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took..."_

Harry soon began to swim faster. He emerged in a ruined city. Continuing to swim he could still hear the mersong.

_"...your time's half gone, so tarry not_

_Lest whatyou seek stays here to rot..._"

He saw people swimming around, ones just like the painting in the prefects's bathroom. As Harry swam on he saw four figures floating in the middle. Between Cho and Hermione was Ginny. There was also a girl who looked no older than eight, who had silvery hair, Harry realized she must be Fleur Delacour's sister. When Harry got close enough he untied whatever was wrapped around Ginny's ankle. Looking around he didn't see anyone else coming. _What is taking them so long?_

Then Harry tried to free Hermione but the merpeople pulled him away. "You take your own hostage," one of them told him.

"No!" Harry cried. Harry was glad to see Cedric when he swam up.

"I got lost, the others are coming," he told Harry as he grabbed Cho and began to swim off. Next came Krum who looked just like a shark. He freed Hermione in a second and continued on. Yet Harry still waited for Fleur. Finally he could not wait any longer.

He tried to free the girl. They jumped in front of him and Harry drew his wand. He aimed it at them and held up three fingers. "One...two...three." The merpeople scatter and he darted forward to cut her free. He grabbed both Ginny and the girl around the waist as he made his way to the surface.

Harry knew he was very deep but he kept swimming as hard as he could. His energy was being drained as he headed towards the top of the lake. Taking a deep breath he pulled Ginny and the girl's head above the surface. They both gasped gulping in the air. "Harry!" Ginny said happily as she brushed her wet hair from her face. "Is that Fleur's sister?"

"Yes," he said as he let her wrap her arms around his neck. The little girl held tightly to him as the three of them made their way back to where everyone waited. Harry could see Madam Pompfrey fussing over Hermione, Krum, Cedric, and Cho, who were all wrapped in thick blankets. He also saw Madam Maxime trying to hold back Fleur, who was fighting her hardest to get back to the water.

"Gabrielle! Gabrielle! Is she alive? Is she 'urt?"

"She's fine," Ginny said as she climbed out of the water. Harry passed Gabrielle up to Ginny. Fleur had finally broken free of Madam Maxime and ran to hug her sister.

"It was ze grindylows...zey attacked me...oh Gabrielle, I thought...I thought..."

"Come you two!" Madam Pomfrey said as she dragged Ginny and Harry over to where the others sat and wrapped blankets around them. Ginny curled up next to Harry.

"You did it Harry!" Hermione said as she hugged him.

"Thanks Hermione."

Fleur and her sister were also brought over. She had many cuts on her face and arms and her robes were torn but she didn't seem to care and she wouldn't let Madam Pomfrey to clean them. "Look after Gabrielle," she told her, and then she turned to Harry. "You saved 'er, even though she was not your 'ostage."

"Yeah," Harry mumbled quietly.

Fleur bent down and kissed Harry twice on each cheek. "And thank you too," she told Ginny as she hugged her tightly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision," Ludo Bagman cried. "Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by grindylows and she was unable to retrieve her hostage. She is awarded twenty-five points."

Applause could be heard from the stands.

"I deserve zero," she told Ginny over her sister's head.

"Cedric Diggory, also using the Bubble-Head charm, was the first to return with his hostage and returned one minute outside of the hour, so therefore he is awarded forty-seven points."

Cho cheered beside him as well as did many people from the stands.

"Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective. He returned second and is awarded forty points."

Cheers rang up for Viktor as well.

"Harry Potter used gillyweed to great effect. He returned last and way outside the one hour time limit. However, the Merchieftaniness informs us that Mr. Potter was the first to reach the hostages and that the delay in his time was so that he could make sure all the hostages returned safely."

Ginny and Hermione both gave Harry a half-exasperated, half-commiserating looks.

"Most of the judges feel that this shows moral fiber and merits full marks. However Harry if awarded forty-five points. The final task will take place on June twenty-fourth."

"Congratulations!" Ginny cried hugging him tightly. Fleur, Hermione, and Viktor were all clapping for him.

It was over and Madam Pomfrey began herding the champions and hostages back to the castle to get into dry clothes. Ginny smiled at all of the champions. They all sat in a warm room around a fire. Gabrielle sat with her sister, who seemed intent on not letting her go. All of them were tired and still a little chilled from the match. Dumbledore had allowed them this room to gather themselves before returning. Hermione sat on a small couch with Viktor who talked with her quietly. In a corner Cho and Cedric did the same thing.

"I have something for everyone," Ginny said suddenly. Harry sat up straighter and everyone looked up. Ginny handed out the copies of the pictures from the ball. "I thought you all would like to have them." Everyone seemed a bit more cheered up by the pictures.

Harry held Ginny to him not caring if anyone saw, after all it didn't matter to him anymore. Ginny leaned back against him and flipped through the pictures. She stopped on one picture of her and Hermione. "When was this taken?"

"I took it while you two weren't paying attention. You look great though," he mumbled against her neck. He could feel her shiver and smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Now chapter ten is up! yeah claps only a few more chapters to go and remember I still have the next story on its way, well its still being worked on of course but its coming along! Thanks again reviewers!**

**Seritha**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: So I still don't own it big deal!**

Chapter 11: Confrontations

Ginny and Harry sat outside enjoying the morning. Ginny leaned back against Harry and read the paper while Harry just rested. They were pleased to be able to spend so time together. Ginny snuggled closer to him and he held her tighter. He kissed her neck making her laugh quietly. She playfully swatted at him and he laughed. Harry kissed her neck and she tilted her head to the side. Harry grinned against her neck, not really caring if anyone saw them. Ginny turned her attention back to the paper, trying to ignore Harry. "Oh my goodness!" Ginny said suddenly sitting up.

"What is it?"

"Look at this!" Ginny said in disbelief.

Harry took the paper from her and read the article. His eyes grew wide at seeing what was written. "What! This is stupid! I am going to kill that Rita Skeeter!" Harry said in a fierce voice.

"That low life!" Hermione snapped as she found the two. "How dare she write something like this!" Viktor followed closely behind her.

"Zis is not right," Viktor said.

"No its not! For one they have never dated."

"And for another thing he is dating _me_! That woman is really pushing it!" Ginny said in a fierce voice.

"How did she know about you asking me to come visit?" Hermione asked Viktor who could only shrug.

"That woman has crossed the line!" Ginny snapped furiously.

"Harry! Ginny!" Ron called. He was red and annoyed. The two exchanged glances. "I have been meaning to talk to you and you two have been avoiding me."

"What are you talking about? We have been out here all morning," Ginny said annoyed.

"Why was she the one you saved at the match?" Ron snapped ignoring Ginny's comment.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "Because she is my girlfriend," Harry said slowly as he got to his feet. He slowly untangled himself from Ginny to face his red-faced friend.

"That's my sister!" He shouted as he hit Harry square in the jaw. Then his fist connected again with his shoulder. Harry stumbled back rubbing his jaw.

"RONALD!" Ginny and Hermione shouted. Harry waved them back.

"That was uncalled for," Ginny said as she moved to check on Harry.

"Zat is low," Viktor said.

"Shove off Krum," Ron snapped as he rounded on Harry. Ginny, however, didn't move from in front of him. "Move Ginny!"

"I will _not_ move! Don't touch him!"

"Move it _Ginny_!" Ron raised his arm threateningly.

"NO!" She shouted.

"Don't you dare think of laying a hand on her!" Harry said in a low commanding voice. "Step away from her." Ron looked like he wasn't going to listen and pushed Ginny to the side. She lost her balance and fell, scrapping her arm against the tree. Ron rounded on Harry and swung his fist. It connected with Harry's hand and Harry's fist slammed into his best friend's jaw. He stumbled back into Viktor who moved and watched him fall.

Harry moved and bent down beside Ginny. Her whole arm sported cuts that were bleeding pretty badly. The side of her face also sported cuts. Her eyes were dark with pure fury as she gazed at her fallen brother. Ron held his jaw and got to his feet. This time, however, Viktor stepped in front of him.

"Move it Viktor."

"You 'ave no right to 'urt 'Arry. I suggest that you leave." Krum said in a low threatening voice. Ron looked as if he was about to slug him as well but Hermione stepped in front of him.

"Leave Ronald! How dare you injure Harry and your sister!"

"Why don't you learn to shut your mouth Hermione. Miss-know-it-all."

Hermione slapped him hard across the face. He was about to do something to Hermione when Fred and George grabbed his arms. They tossed him to the ground and stunned him. George turned to look at Hermione. "He didn't hurt you did he?" Hermione only shook her head.

"What the hell were you thinking Ron?" Fred snapped. "You'll be getting a howler from Mum for this!"

"How dare you strike down our sister and Harry! What the hell has gotten into you?" George demanded.

Ron couldn't say anything or move either. Harry helped Ginny to her feet. "We need to get Ginny to the hospital wing."

The others nodded and followed behind the two, leaving Ron stunned on the ground.

"Harry? Ginny? What in the world happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Ron slugged Harry in the jaw and shoved Ginny into a tree," Hermione stated simply. She gasped at this and ushered the two into the room.

Fred, George, and Hermione sat in the waiting room, while Viktor paced. "Ron's never done that before, I didn't think he could ever hurt Ginny," Hermione mumbled.

"Neither did we, I'm going to inform Mum," Fred said as he headed off.

"I 'ad better go back as well." Viktor said before heading down the hall. Hermione sighed heavily.

"I don't think I have ever seen Harry so angry before."

"It just goes to show how close those two have become. Ron crossed the line with Harry. He crossed the line with the whole family. I can't believe he did that to Ginny. Mum will be furious, not excluding what our brothers will do to him when they find out."

Hermione nodded her head. "Something just isn't right." George hugged her around the shoulders.

"Let's just hope it all works out for the best." Hermione nodded and let her head fall onto his shoulder. Before she knew it she was fast asleep on his shoulder. George gazed down at the bushy haired girl beside him and couldn't help but smile. Ron didn't know what he was passing up.

The door opened to reveal Harry and Ginny. The swelling was gone from his face and Ginny still had some fading red marks. She looked worn out and leaned heavily against Harry. "We should go," Harry mumbled.

"Yes we should," Ginny agreed but she was too tired to continue. Harry turned and offered to carry her. She climbed onto his back and held herself up. George grinned as he picked up Hermione. He was surprised she didn't wake up, she just curled closer to him.

The two boys made their way to the Gryffindor tower. It was fairly empty since most people were outside enjoying the day. "Well we can't set them down here," Harry mumbled.

"Looks like our rooms will have to do." George said with a shrug. Harry took Ginny to his room, George took Hermione to his. He covered her up and she smiled.

Ron sat glowering at the floor of the hospital wing. Professor McGonagall had to take the hexs off of him and sent him up to the hospital wing. When the door opened he was shocked to see Pansy walk in. The whole left side of her face was swollen, she was clutching her right side. Madam Pomfrey was talking to her but it was clear she didn't really care. She sat on the bed next to him.

Madam Pomfrey left, babbling on about to many injured children. "What happened to you?" Ron asked after a moment.

"Since when do you care?" She snapped at him.

"Since you look like you just went through hell and back."

She eyed him for a long moment. "I got hit, well beat is more like it."

"What happened?" He asked. He didn't know why he was so concerned about her welfare but suddenly he was.

"I upset Draco," she whispered quietly. Ron got out of the bed and approached her. She moved back but was stopped by the back. Pansy quickly dropped her face so he couldn't see it. Slowly Ron tilted her head up so he could look. Her face had dozens of cuts across it and looked as if she had been hit pretty hard.

"That gives him no right to hurt you." Ron whispered as he examined her face. "Let me see your side."

"No," she said in a shaky voice. He had never seen her look so scared before. Ron moved her hand and lifted her shirt up to reveal a huge bruise across her side.

"Looks like you will have a few broken ribs, no doubt that was painful. Does he do this often?"

"He does it sometimes. Usually when I won't let him…er…you know," she said after a moment.

"I'm sorry, no one deserves that."

"What are you doing in here?"

"Harry broke my jaw and I was stunned by my brothers." Ron said sheepishly.

"What? You two are like best friends! What the hell happened?" Pansy said in a shocked voice.

"I sort of got pissed off at Hermione and him for ignoring me so much. Then I found out he was dating my sister and I was hurt that they didn't tell me. So I hit him in the jaw and Ginny got mad and tried to defend him. I shoved her out of the way and into a tree. She got banged up pretty bad. Krum stepped in to protect them, then Hermione to protect him. She slapped me. I don't know what came over me. I've never hit any of them before." Ron finished and dropped his head.

Pansy tilted his head up so he was forced to look at her. "You were upset, I am sure it is hard to live in the shadow of your two best friends. Everyone just expects me to do as I am told, that's why it makes Draco mad when I defy him."

"I feel I should apologize to them but the damage is done and I should let them cool off a bit."

"That would probably be smart. So how long are you stuck in here?"

"The rest of the night."

Just then Madam Pomfrey came in and handed both of them potions before leaving. "I hate potions," Pansy mumbled as she downed the liquid. Ron laughed and did the same.

"You know you should really tell someone about what he is doing to you."

"No one will believe me. Draco will just say one of his friends did it or something. Besides I am stuck in the same house as him."

"You know Pansy, you aren't as bad as I thought you were."

"Your not half bad yourself Ron." The two smiled at each other for a moment, neither noticing that Dumbledore watched from the doorway. This was the first step in uniting all the houses.

"I think I might have an idea on how to help you."

"Really? How?" Pansy asked hopefully.

"Well it's a bit sketchy and I sort of need some help with it but I think I can manage it. Just hold out for about a week and I can help."

"Thank you," she whispered quietly.

Harry sat in the common room staring off into space. Ginny was still fast asleep in his bed and the rest of the students had gone to dinner. The portrait swung open and he was surprised to see Ron walk in.

"Hey Harry."

"Ron," he said in an icy cold voice.

"Listen I could sit here and apologize and beg for your forgiveness but I can't. You two have pushed me too the side again and I lost it. I had absolutely no right to hit you or hurt my sister. Breaking my jaw was enough repayment. My brothers will definitely kill me for harming her and I know you are furious with me. I wish you two would have said something sooner instead of leaving me in the dark like you usually do. I don't think you will forgive me for a while and I really don't deserve it. But I need to borrow something of yours. It's important and its for a friend."

Harry was silent for a few moments. "What do you want to borrow?"

"The Marauders Map." Ron said promptly.

"Alright, it's sitting on top of my trunk." Ron thanked him and ran up the stairs. He didn't care that Ginny was fast asleep in Harry's bed. In the common room he came face-to-face with a very red Hermione.

George pulled her back, keeping her away from him. Ron looked at Harry who shrugged.

"I'm sorry alright? I didn't have any right to do what I did and I definitely don't deserve any of your forgiveness. I was being a selfish prat and I deserve to be hated. I would stay but Madam Pomfrey only let me leave for a little bit. Goodbye." Ron sprinted from the common room and headed for the hospital wing. He was surprised to find Madam Pomfrey asleep at her desk. When he opened the door he found Draco.

He had Pansy bound to the bed and under a silencing charm. He was laying on her, kissing her neck and exposed chest. Fury bubbled inside of Ron as he fired multiple curses at Draco. He shot off the bed and lay unconscious on the floor. With a quick wave of his wand Pansy was free.

She shot off the bed and ran into his arms. He protectively put his arm around her as she cried into his chest. "He j-just showed up. I didn't even have time to react."

"It's alright, don't worry." He whispered in her ear. She cried harder into his chest. He slowly ran his hands through her hair. _She is only fourteen for crying out loud_! Ron thought fiercely. _She shouldn't have to go through this._

Ron slowly led her back to her bed but she wouldn't let him go. Ron finally settled on sitting in the bed with her curled up in his lap. Suddenly Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore burst into the room. They looked between Ron and Pansy to an unconscious Draco.

"What in the world happened?"

"I just came back when I found Draco…er…attacking Pansy. So I knocked him out." Ron said with a shrug.

"Well it seems Mr. Weasley was here to save the day," Dumbledore said as he levitated Draco and left the room.

"This is just wonderful, one of my patients attacked! Come here Pansy."

Pansy refused to move from where she was sitting.

Ginny slung her arm in Harry's. "Finally another Hogsmeade trip!" Ginny said with a grin. Harry laughed.

"Good thing to now I can get your birthday present."

"What is it?" Ginny asked more excited than ever now.

"That's my secret."

"Oh please Harry! Please I want to know!"

"Not until your birthday."

"Harry! Ginny!" Hermione called out as she hurried over to them.

"Hi Hermione," Harry said.

"How are you two today?"

"Just fine."

"Harry won't tell me what he is getting me for my birthday," Ginny complained.

"If you need any help Harry I will be glad to help."

"Thanks Hermione." He leaned over to whisper to her. "Meet me later outside Zonko's."

"Sure thing."

"Hey no secrets!" Ginny said pulling Harry towards her. "You two are being mean to me!"

"We are not!" Hermione said with a grin. "So what do you two have planned for the day? And does it involve eating somewhere?"

"Actually we really don't have any plans or none that I know of but I am hungry as well."

"Then we can go eat if we _have_ to."

Hermione and Harry laughed. "Look there is Lavender! Hey Lavender!" Harry called out. Lavender turned to find who had called her name. Smiling she approached them. "Hey Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. What are all of you up to?"

"Just enjoying a nice day in Hogsmeade." Ginny said as she linked her hand with Harry's. Harry turned and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey Lavender can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Would you mind taking Ginny to the Three Broomsticks?" Before she could answer Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and the two headed off in a different direction.

"What was that all about?"

"I asked her earlier to be a distraction to Ginny while we went off hunting for her birthday presents."

"Alright that is fair enough. So where are we going?"

"To the pet store, I was going to get Ginny an owl."

"Oh she would _love_ that! Since all they have is Errol and he isn't the brightest on there is. Besides it would be good for her to have something of her own instead of sharing with her brothers." Hermione said with a grin. "What else?"

"Well I have this for her as well." He said pulling a box out of his pocket. Hermione eagerly took it from him and opened it. Inside was a gold necklace with a locket on it. It had her initials carved in it.

"Oh this is just adorable! When did you get it?"

"A few days ago." Harry said opening the door to the pet store. Inside were hundreds of animals.

"Well she will absolutely love it," Hermione said as she went to look at owls. Harry laughed as he slipped the box into his pocket.

It was about ten minutes later when they decided on one. A white owl with brown spots all across it. "Kind of reminds me of Ginny's freckles."

"Yes it does."

Ginny stood gaping as the two practically ran into town. "What in the world was all that about?" Ginny whined.

"Harry said he needed some time to get you a proper birthday present. Now tell me how are things going with wonder boy?" Lavender asked as she pulled Ginny in the direction of the Three Broomsticks.

"Things are going quite well actually. I am glad to be with him and I think my brothers approve of him."

"That's always a good thing. So when is Harry's birthday?"

"I believe it is July 31st why do you ask?"

"Well I am just curious is all. Now tell me are you happy to be with him?"

"Of course I am. He's sweet and caring and he is a _very _good kisser."

Lavender laughed at this. "Well that is always a good thing. That is all you two have done right?"

"Lavender! How could you even suggest something like that? I'm not even fourteen! Goodness!"

"I was just checking." The two entered The Three Broomsticks and got a seat in the back of the place. They chatted for a few minutes before Harry and Hermione appeared. They spotted them and made their way over to them. On their way they were stopped by Rita Skeeter. "Oh how is the happy couple today?"

"We are _not_ a couple," Hermione said in such a calm voice it made Rita take a step back.

"Right, well how is our youngest Champion fairing knowing that his girlfriend is with another man?"  
"Well if she was my girlfriend I would care but my girlfriend is sitting over there," Harry pointed to a very annoyed Ginny. Ginny got to her feet, followed by Lavender, and approached her. "Hello Ginny," Harry said with a grin as he took her hand in his.

"Oh well this is all new. Are you his rebound girl then?"

Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist before she decided to knock Rita's head off. "I suggest you hold your tongue. You would do well to learn who you are speaking to." Lavender said in a menacing voice.

Rita only raised an eyebrow at her. "Well then I see she is a bit touchy on the subject. Well I am off bye little children." But as she was leaving Ginny stuck her foot out tripping her. The whole place erupted into laughter. "Why you little-"

"Don't you dare think of hurting her," Harry snapped as he stepped in between the two.

"You will pay for your little mistake! You foolish insolent little child. "

"If you do anything to her in any way, shape, or form you will sorely regret that." Rita glared fiercely at Harry before leaving.

"She's going to write about you in the paper Ginny," Hermione said.

"Well I could really care less, how dare she insult me like that!" Ginny said in a huff as she took her seat. Harry laughed quietly as he sat down beside her. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing at all," he said as he ordered a drink.

"So where did you two run off to?" Lavender asked after a while.

"Just to get something done. I had to send a letter to my parents," Hermione said with a shrug.

"Right, they are lieing! They went to get my birthday present," Ginny told her with a smug grin.

"Now why would we do something like that? I mean what would be the point in it?" Harry asked with a smirk on his face. Ginny glared at him making Harry grin wide.

"'Arry!" Fleur called making the others look up.

"Oh hey Fleur, hi Gabrielle."

"Ve vere vondering if you three would like to join us later? Zer is a party for ze champions."

"Oh that would be great, what do you think Ginny?"

"Sounds like fun to me, what about you Hermione?"

"Oh well I don't know..."

"Please, Krum vas vanting you to join 'im." Fleur said with a wicked smile.

"Alright I guess I will go."

"Your friend can come to if he wants. Come on Gabrielle," Fleur said as she led her sister away. "Its at nine tonight by ze lake."

"Oh can we go back now I have to pick something out!" Ginny said suddenly.

"So do I!" Lavender said happily.

"But I want to stay," Harry complained.

"Well you can stay with Harry, Ginny is right." The two got to their feet to leave. "Besides we will see you tonight any way." She said with a smile. Ginny kissed Harry before leaving.

Hermione and Harry spent the rest of the trip there talking about whatever popped into their head.

"HARRY!"

"What?"

"Are you coming or not?"

"Yes I am," Harry mumbled as he came down the stairs. He had been busy working on a gift for Ginny when she decided to call. Hermione and Lavender waited patiently for him to come. Ginny had on a light pink tanktop and a pair of jeans. Hermione was in much the same outfit only her shirt was a dark blue. Lavender sported a dark purple shirt and tight jeans. "Ready?"

They all nodded and headed outside to the lake. A huge fire blazed by the lake. They could hear music playing as they got closer. Harry could see Cho and Cedric already dancing while Fleur danced with her sister. "Come on Harry!" Ginny said dragging him over to the fire.

Krum smiled and he asked to dance with Hermione. Lavender sat down to the side watching the others dance. "Come on," Gabrielle said as she pulled Lavender to her feet and pushed her to join Fleur and her as they danced.

Ginny had managed to bring her camera yet again. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the party. Harry laughed at Ginny when she managed to trip and fall. "That is not funny!" She said in an annoyed voice. Ginny practically tackled him when she got up.

"Hey no fair!"

"Oh I think it is," she said with a grin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and the two began to dance. Harry grinned as he spun her and pulling her back quickly. She laughed happily and was glad that he held her.

The party lasted well into the night. They were all surprised when Dumbledore set up two tents and returned to the castle. After a while they all sat around the fire. Ginny sat wrapped in Harry's arms. Gabrielle, Fleur, and Lavender had fallen asleep next to the fire. Viktor and Hermione talked a little way away from everyone. Cho sat like Ginny did.

* * *

**A/N: Yes well this was where I finally altered the story a bit more, sorry if it has been a bit closer to the original I couldn't alter much through the story in this year but in the next year I can, a lot more, which is a lot more interesting to read I can assure you. But I am in dire need of help I can't find the descriptions of Lavender and Pansy and it is driving me mad, if anyone can help me it will be much appreciated. Thank you all who have reviewed and sorry to say but I only have 3 chapters left to post of this story but I can be nice and post the next one for everyone! Thanks again for reviews!**

**Seritha**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Locks the door NO i do NOT own it so leave me be!**

Chapter 12: The Third Task

Ron had been avoiding the great hall for the better part of the past few days. He was waiting for his mother to send her howler and he didn't really want everyone to know what he did. He was very surprised when Pansy sat down beside him.

"Avoiding the Great Hall or your friends?"

"The Great Hall. My mum's howler should be here soon and I don't really care to have it opened where everyone can hear."

"That would be a smart thing to do."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Draco was transferred out of the school. Apparently it's against school rules and he was expelled. Of course my parents were positively livid when they found out that Draco was abusing his privilege and called off the whole arranged marriage."

"You were already engaged?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I hated it too but I couldn't do anything about it. My parents have dissolved all contact with the Malfoys and the rest of those stuck up purebloods."

"I'm shocked. Is your family becoming blood traitors?" Ron said with a smirk.

"Well that I am not sure of but wait till they find out I already am one. I overheard them discussing going into hiding and I really hope we do. I will be a lot safer there."

"So Draco is finally gone?"

"Yes! I am ecstatic; he took those oafs with him as well!"

"So who is the new Slytherin King?"

"You know Blaise right?"

"Yes, he's a decent bloak, for a Slytherin that is."

Pansy laughed quietly. "You're a lot of fun to talk to."

"You are too. I never realized how stupid the feud between our houses really is until now."

"Same here but its just one step closer right?"

"Yes it is." Just then Errol landed on his shoulder. "Oh no, the howler." Ron removed it from Errol's leg and took a deep breath.

"I'm here for you," Pansy whispered to him. He smiled and opened it.

_"RONALD WEASLEY HOW DARE YOU HARM HARRY AND YOUR SISTER! WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING? THAT IS YOUR FAMILY! I HAD TO PRACTICALLY RESTRAIN YOUR BROTHERS FROM BEATING YOU TO DEATH! YOU SHOULD FEEL ASHAMED OF YOURSELF FOR HURTING THEM! HOW DARE YOU HURT YOUR LITTLE SISTER! WE ARE SO VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU RONALD! I SUGGEST YOU BEG FOR FORGIVENESS FROM THEM RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" _

Pansy's face was pale as the howler burst into flames. "Wow your mom is really scary."

"That's not even the half of it. You heard the howler she sent me in second year."

"Oh yes that! So what exactly happened?" Pansy asked interested for the first time.

The three of them sat around Gryffindor table. The mail soon began to arrive and Harry couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. Hermione, who saw his smile, started to snicker. Ginny looked up perplexed. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing," both of them said at once. Ginny raised and eyebrow but shrugged. Suddenly an owl landed on her shoulder. Surprised she looked up. The owl held its leg out to her. Slowly Ginny untied the package. First she slid the box out and picked up the letter. It was to show the purchase of the owl on her shoulder and signed to Ginny.

"You got me an owl!" Ginny said in disbelief. Quickly she picked up the box and opened it. She just stared at the necklace inside the box. Slowly she pulled out the necklace and held it up. "Its wonderful thank you!" Ginny said as she tossed her arms around his neck. She kissed him quickly. "I'll thank you later," she whispered to him.

"Turn around," Harry said as he took the necklace from her. She turned around and lifted her hair up. He clasped the necklace around her neck.

"I told you she would love it," Hermione said with a grin.

Professor McGonagall approached. "Potter, the champions are congregating in the chamber off the Hall after breakfast."

"But the task's not till tonight!"

"I'm aware of that, Potter. The champions' families are invited to watch the final task, you know. This is simply a chance for you to greet them."

Harry just sat there gaping at her after she left. "I highly doubt the Dursleys are here to see me so why did she come to see me?"

"I don't know," Ginny, Hermione, and Ron said.

Harry finished his breakfast in the Great Hall. He saw Fleur and Cedric cross the room and headed into the side chamber. Moments later Krum followed after them. Harry had no intention on going in there, what was the point? Just as he was getting up Cedric stuck his head out. "Harry, come on, they're waiting for you."

Harry nodded his head and said goodbye to Ginny, who had stayed with him. Harry headed into the room. Cedric and his parents were just inside the door. Viktor was in a corner, conversing with a dark-haired woman and father in rapid Bulgarian. On the other side of the room stood Fleur, jabbering away in French to her mother. Gabrielle was holder her mother's hand and she waved to Harry when he came in. Smiling he waved back to her. Then he saw Mrs. Weasley and Bill waiting for him.

"Surprise! Thought we'd come and watch you, Harry!" She told him as she bent to kiss his cheek.

"You all right?" Bill asked as he shook Harry's hand. "Charlie wanted to come but he couldn't get time off. Said you were incredible against the Horntail."

Fleur, as Harry had noticed, was eyeing Bill with great interest over her mother's shoulder. She seemed to be taken with him, his appearance and all. "This is really nice of you, for a moment I thought the Dursleys would come."

"Hmm," was all Mrs. Weasley would say.

"So what do you say to taking us on a tour?" Bill asked. "I haven't been here in five years."

The rest of the morning was spent with them. He showed them the Beauxbatons carriage and the Durmstrang ship. They discussed the old gamekeeper before Hagrid.

"How's Percy?" Harry asked.

"Not good," Bill said.

"He's very upset. The Ministry wants to keep Mr. Crouch's disappearance quiet, but Percy's been hauled in for questioning about the instructions he has been sending in. They're not letting him fill in for Mr. Crouch as the fifth judge tonight. Cornelius Fudge is going to be doing it," Mrs. Weasley said.

They returned to the castle for lunch. "Mum! Bill!" Ginny said as she saw them approach. Ginny ran to give both of them a huge hug.

"Hello Ginny and happy birthday," Mrs. Weasley said with a huge smile.

"Happy birthday you little squirt," Bill said as he messed up Ginny's hair. She only stuck her tongue out and linked her hands with Harry's.

"Come on everyone will be so surprised to see you!" Ginny said as she practically dragged Harry into the hall.

"Well she has him doesn't she mother?" Bill asked with a smile.

"She sure does," Mrs. Weasley said with a smile.

"Mum, Bill! What're you doing here?" Ron asked shocked. He was hiding a bit away from them and was actually on his way to see Pansy.

"Come to watch Harry in the last task!" Her voice was cold to her son. Ron's face dropped and he walked out past them. The others headed inside but Harry watched Ron head to the lake. He was even more surprised when he saw him sit by Pansy!

Fred, George, and Hermione soon came to join them. It felt like he was back at the Burrow. Ginny stayed by him throughout the whole of lunch but still talked to her mother.

Soon the others had to leave to go to classes. "Harry," Ginny said signaling him away from the others. He followed her over to an empty classroom.

"What's wrong Ginny?"

"This is the last task and I am really scared for you. Something really, really bad is going to happen in there Harry. I-I-I saw someone d-d-die in there." She said finally. Harry pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'll make sure that no one dies I promise."

"Please come back in one piece Harry, please."

"I promise I will, I always do. Besides it's your birthday after all." She only nodded her head into his chest. "I can't promise I won't come out hurt but I will come back."

She laughed softly. "You have a tendency to end up in the hospital wing. Be safe Harry, for me."

Harry nodded and met her gaze. Her eyes were almost pleading with him. He gave her a long kiss before releasing her. "I will," was all he said before he left to catch up with Bill and Mrs. Weasley.

They returned to the Great Hall in time for dinner. The others were waiting for him. "So Ginny what did you get for your birthday?"

"I got a new book from Hermione, a figure of a dragon from Fred, a figure of Harry from George, however he managed that!" Ginny said while George started to laugh.

"Well we will be giving you your presents later." Bill told him.

"Harry got me an owl!" Ginny said.

"An owl!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"It's really beautiful! He's white with brown spots."

"That was very sweet of you Harry," Bill said with a laugh.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in five minutes' time, I will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch field for the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament! Will the champions please follow Mr. Bagman down to the stadium now."

Ginny gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before he, like the others, made their way down to the stadium. They walked onto the Quidditch field, which was now virtually unrecognizable. A twenty-foot-high hedge ran all the way around the edge of it. There was a gap in front of them, the entrance to the maze.

Five minutes later, the stands had begun to fill, the air full of excited voices and the rumbling of feet. Harry turned to look up in the stands, his eyes falling on the Weasleys and Hermione. They all smiled and gave him a thumbs up but Harry's attention was focused on the little red head beside Ron. Her eyes brimmed with tears and he could see her hands shaking slightly. He gave her a weak smile then turned to face the maze again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand!" Mr. Bagman said. "Tied in first place, with eighty-five points each, Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter. In second place with eighty points is Mr. Viktor Krum. And in third is Miss Fleur Delacour!"

Harry and Cedric lined up side by side at the entrance of the maze. "Good luck Harry."

"Good luck Cedric."

"Hey lets make this a Hogwarts victory what do you say?"

"Alright with that," Harry said with a grin.

"Alright Harry, Cedric, on the whistle. Three...two...one!" Both boys took off straight into the maze and as they got further it turned pitch black.

_"Lumos,"_ Harry cried and moments later he heard Cedric do the same. The boys continued on till they came to a fork in the road. Harry went left and Cedric went right.

Harry continued on and was lucky that he wasn't running into to many creatures. He stopped at yet another fork in the road. "_Point Me_," Harry said as his wand spun. He knew he needed to go northwest to get to the center of the maze.

He hadn't gotten far when Cedric popped out. The sleeve of his robe was smoking. "Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts are huge! I just barely got away."

Harry soon came across a boggart in the form of a dementor. As he continued on he kept using his Four-Point spell. Finally he ran across a skrewt and they were big, almost ten feet in length! He was still looking for Fleur who had screamed. To his surprise he turned down another way and there she was. Harry ran to her and bent down next to her. She was unconscious but alive. He jumped to his feet and shot red sparks into the air before running off again. As he hurried along a new path Cedric came running out of his.

"What are you doing? What the hell d'you think you're doing?" Cedric yelled behind him.

"_Crucio_!" Krum yelled. Krum was advancing fast on Cedric who was down and in pain. Harry ran up behind him and stunned Krum.

Harry ran to Cedric. "What in the world happened to him? He looked like he was possessed."

"I don't know but I think he may have gotten to Fleur."

"Did you find her?"

"Yes I did, I sent up sparks for her."

"Well we better go then."

"Shouldn't we do the same for him?"

"I don't think he deserves it."

"I'll do it," Harry said shooting sparks up for Krum. "I'll see you around Cedric."

"Yeah see you." The two took off in their own directions again.

As Harry went on he was surprised to see the cup up ahead. There was Cedric running five feet from him. Harry tore off running after him but he knew he could never catch him. Just as they were growing close a huge spider popped out and tripped Cedric. He could hear the sound of bone cracking. "_Stupefy_!" He yelled but it didn't do anything. Cedric was now scrambling back trying to get away from it.

"_Stupefy! Impedimenta! Stupefy!_" Harry yelled just as Cedric yelled it. Combined they were enough to drive the spider off.

Harry ran to where Cedric lay. "My legs broken," Cedric said quietly. "Go on Harry take the cup."

"What? I can't take it."

"Well I certainly can't! Go you deserve it."

"So do you," Harry told him as he helped Cedric to his feet. "We can win it together, still a Hogwarts victory."

Cedric laughed. "You always were the heroic one." The two slowly made their way to the cup. "You sure about this?"

"Positive," Harry mumbled trying to support Cedric. "On the count of three. One...two...three!" They both placed their hands on it and the maze disappeared.

"Where are we?" Cedric asked when they reappeared in a graveyard.

"I have no idea but I don't like this." Harry said. The sound of voices made them jump. Harry led Cedric behind a huge gravestone. "Stay here, you're in no shape to fight."

"Yeah thats true," Cedric said but kept his wand out just incase. Harry moved out from behind it and slowly moved forward.

"Why hello Harry!" Wormtail said.

"You!" Suddenly the statue of the grim reaper came to life. Harry tried to dodge it but the scythe cut right across his back. He couldn't scream, for fear of making Cedric come out of hiding. The statue grabbed him and pinned him.

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty two more chapter to post and if you guys like this one I will be more than happy to put up its sequal which is currenntly in progress and slowly getting done (Updating another story besides this one!) So well tomorrow you will get the last two chapters! Thanks again!**

**Seritha**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to put this here? Probably but I still don't own it. **

Chapter 13: Voldemort

Wormtail laughed at Harry as he struggled to free himself. "Oh you aren't going anywhere Potter! You're life will soon be over."

The thing inside the bundle of robes that Harry had seen earlier moved. Wormtail now moved to work on something at the bottom of the cauldron. Suddenly there were crackling flames underneath it. The liquid in the cauldron seemed to bubble very fast.

"Hurry!" A high, cold voice said.

"It is ready, Master."

"Now..." the voice said again. Wormtail lifted the bundle of robes and dropped it into the cauldron. Then he began to speak.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son. Flesh, of the servant, willingly give, you will revive, my master." Wormtail gasped as he cut his hand off. Then he limped to Harry. He cut Harry's wrist and the blood dripped into a glass vile. "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe." After a few moments then white smoke began to rise as well as a tall, skeltally thin, man.

"Robe me," said the high cold voice.Wormtail did as his master bid and robed him. It was Lord Voldemort risen again. Harry gazed wide-eyed at his enemy. "Hello Harry, its been a while."

"Not to long," Harry shot back.

"Let me see your arm Wormtail." Wormtail held out his arm. "The other one you fool."

"B-b-but master!" Voldemort grabbed his arm and touched the red mark on it. He screamed in pain and Harry could see the mark had turned black.

"They will be coming."

The scar on Harry's forehead burned horribly. He cried out in agony as it burned hard.

"Lets see how many of them return to me. You stand, Harry Potter, upon the remains of my muggle father. Just like your dear mother, a muggle born witch! Your mother died to defend you as a child and I killed my father, and see how useful he has proven himself. That house on the hillside is mine. My mother was a witch and he left her. She died giving birth to me and I grew up in an orphanage till I revenged myself upon my father. Ah but now my new family returns.."

The air suddenly became full of the sound of the swishing of cloaks. There were twelve in all, each came and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robe. "I will deal with all of you deserters later but now I will deal with Potter!" The death eaters moved back realizing how furious he was. Voldemort approached him. "His mother left upon him the traces of her sacrifice. This is old magic and i was foolish enough to overlook it but no matter I can touch him now!" Voldemort ran a hand down his cheek and Harry screamed in pain.

"So I was right you have risen!" Moody said coming out of no where.

"Ah Crouch! I see you have done your job well."

"What!" Harry screamed.

Suddenly Moody wasn't Moody anymore but a younger version of Mr. Crouch. "Yes I am Barty Crouch Jr. It was I who entered your name in the cup, it was I who made sure you would get to the cup and to this portkey! I Barty Crouch Jr. did it all to bring my master back to his full strength!" He cried kneeling beside Voldemort.

"You have done well to help me. Now it is time for you to die Potter! Wormtail release him and give him back his wand."

Suddenly Harry fell to the ground and grabbed his wand. Harry got to his feet and the two readied. Before Harry could do anything the Cruciatus Curse hit him. The pain was so intense, so all-consuming, that he no longer knew where he was. Just as suddenly it stopped and Harry found himself on the ground.

"Bet that hurt Potter. You want me to do it again?"

Harry didn't reply as he got to his feet.

"I asked you whether you want me to do it again! Now answer me! _Imperio!_"

He fought it, not wanting to give into the voice that made him want to answer. "I WON'T!" Harry screamed breaking threw the curse.

"You won't? You won't say no? Harry, obedience is a virtue I need to teach you before you die." Voldemort raised his wand but this time Harry was ready. The two began to fire spells at each other. Harry jumped hiding behind a tombstone. "Playing hide-and-seek Harry? That won't save you."

Harry took a deep breath as he jumped to his feet. "_Expelliarmus!_" he yelled just as Voldemort cried, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

A jet of green light came from Voldemort's want and red came from Harrys. They crashed together in midair and Harry could feel his wand begin to vibrate. Suddenly he saw a narrow beam of while light connecting the two wands and Harry could see that Voldemort's wand was shaking as well. The gold thread connecting the two wands shattered into a thousand more beams that arched over Harry and Voldemort. Voices of Bertha, a groundskeeper, and his parents soon filled the air.

"Don't let go now! Don't let him get you Harry, don't let him!" Bertha cried.

He felt his arm slightly begin to steady and he could see his mother beside him. "Hold on Harry, your father is coming, just hold on for him," she whispered to him.

Harry could see his father coming as well. He came to Harry's other side and his arm steadied completely. "When the connection is broken I want you to run. Take Cedric back with the portkey. We will only linger for a moment before we are gone. Do you understand?"

"I do," Harry muttered. Then it broke and Harry ran.

"STUN HIM!" Voldemort cried.

Harry jumped behind the stone where Cedric sat. Cedric grabbed Harry's wrist and the cup and then they were gone.

The two appeared in the stadium again. Harry lay face down on the ground beside Cedric. It took a moment for them to realize they heard the sound of applause. "HARRY!" Ginny screamed.

"Cedric!" He heard Cho say.

Harry rolled onto his back and saw a wave of red hair as Ginny knelt beside him. He gasped as he applied pressure to his back. Ginny lifted him up slightly. "Oh goodness Harry!" She said and it was then that Harry noticed that both of his shoulders were skinned, his left more so then the right, and that his side was bleeding as well. Turning his head slightly he saw Cedric in much the same position.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"HE'S ALIVE!" Both boys screamed. "Voldemort lives!"

"What!"

"Moody was in on it, no wait it wasn't Moody it was Crouch's son," Harry said.

"We will discuss this further, right now you two need to get to the hospital wing."

Ginny began to help Harry to his feet. "Here we got him," Fred said. Fred and George lifted Harry off the ground and began to take him to the hospital wing, he became unconscious half way there.

It was late when Dumbledore returned to the hospital wing. Cedric lay in one of the beds, his head bandaged and his leg raised up. Cho sat on one side of him, his parents on the other. Fleur still lay unconscious on the bed next to him, she had taken a bad blow. Her mother and sister sat on either side of her bed, asleep. Krum was gone, having sustained only minor cuts and bruises. Now Harry, lay asleep in his bed, Ginny curled up beside him.

She had refused to leave his side the entire time and had settled with laying asleep beside him. Harry's arm was tightened around her waist, her head resting on her shoulder. Hermione sat on the other side of his bed, holding his hand in hers. The entire Weasley bunch, except Percy, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley, sat in a ring around his bed.

Harry looked very battered and tired. Dumbledore gently touched Mrs. Weasley's shoulder. She jumped, suddenly awake, and looked up at him. He motioned her outside out of ear shot of any of the children. "What is going on Albus?"

"Cedric and Harry were right, Voldemort is alive again. We found the real Professor locked away in his trunk. Our worst fears have been realized Molly."

"I better go see my husband, thank you Albus." She said before she walked off.

The sun shinned down onto his face through the window of the hospital wing. Harry took a deep breath and the smell of cinnamon and vanilla reached his nose. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw Ginny curled up beside him, fast asleep. Turning his head to the side he saw Hermione asleep as well her head resting on George's shoulder and his arm was around her waist. Ron, Fred, and Bill were also asleep in chairs around him. Across from him he saw the Cedric to was awake. His gaze lingered on Cho who was asleep next to him. He looked up and smiled at Harry who smiled back.

Ginny mumbled something incoherent and shifted closer to him. Harry couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

Ron suddenly woke up then and smiled at Harry. Looking around he found that they were now the only two awake. "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible, surprised your family let you in here."

"I apologized to them, explained what had happened. They forgive me, for the most part that is."

Harry smiled and offered him his hand. Ron shook it gratefully. "I will forgive you on one condition."

"What would that be?"

"Why were you with Pansy?"

Ron paled at this, then slowly smiled. "It's a long story Harry but she's not the same person as we all thought she was. Please don't tell the others! We are the reason Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle aren't here anymore! I don't want them to know about her being my friend."

"Your secret is safe with me but what about Hermione?"

"I don't think she will be too happy." Harry nodded. He kissed the top of Ginny's head before falling asleep. Ron smiled and got to his feet. With a sigh he headed out of the hospital wing and down to the lake. Pansy sat gazing out at the lake. Her eyes were glazed over as she watched the gentle waves.

"Hey."

"Hey," she said with a smile. "How is Harry?"

"He's awake and doing well."

"Are you two speaking again?"

"Yes and he knows we are friends."

"I understand, I didn't think he wouldn't have figured it out." Ron smiled and sat down beside her.

"So what do we do now?"

"Well if you want we can still be friends?"

"I'd like that. Would you mind if I wrote to you this summer?"

"No not at all. I think I may convince my parents to let us go into hiding now that he's back."

"Then we will have to keep in contact."

"Yes we will," she mumbled.

When Ginny woke she saw that her brothers were gone and Dumbledore was the only one who waited. She was surprised to see Cho laying in much the same position she was next to Cedric. His parents were also gone. Ginny stretched her arms and legs now noticing Harry's arm wrapped around her waist. She smiled to herself but sat up anyway. Harry mumbled a complaint and held her waist tighter.

"Good morning Miss Weasley."

"Good morning Professor. How long have you been waiting?"

"Not long, I was waiting for both of the boys to wake before asking them questions."

"More like just Harry," Cedric said. They both turned to find Cho and Cedric wide awake but still laying down. Ginny turned to face Harry.

"Wake up Harry," she whispered to him.

He moaned but slowly opened his eyes. Ginny slid his glasses onto his face. "Hello Professor."

"Good morning to you four. I came to ask what had happened to you last night."

After two hours of talking Dumbledore left the room. He had heard both Cedric's tale and Harry's tale. It was slightly disturbing and both girls were shocked at the stories. He had given them an hour to get ready for the ending ceremony of the Triwizard Tournament. Ginny and Cho waited outside while the boys changed. Both of them were still a bit shaky but could at least manage to walk on their own.

They slowly made their way to the lake where the school had congregated. Fleur and Krum were waiting with their headmasters. Mr. Bagman waited by a trophy.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. Today we are here to announce the winner of the Triwizard Tournament! In third place we have Fleur Delacour!" Applause rose up from the stands as Fleur went to take her medal. "In second place we have Viktor Krum!" Again cheers and applause could be heard as Viktor stood beside Fleur. "And for the first time in history we have Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts tied for champion!"

Slowly Cedric and Harry made thier way to Bagman. Each of them took one side of the cup and turned to face the crowd who cheered. Harry saw Mrs. Weasley crying as she clapped. The rest of the Weasleys were cheering and hollering as well as Hermione. Ginny was grinning from ear to ear which made Harry smile more.

"Congratulations boys," Bagman said handing each of them a purse of coins. "Now each of you pull."

"Pull?" Cedric asked.

"You'll see." They both shrugged and pulled hard on the Triwizard cup. It broke apart into two separate ones, with their names on the bottom.

Mrs. Weasley hugged him tightly. "You did wonderful Harry, we are so proud of you."

"Nice job Harry!" Bill said clapping him on the back.

"Sweet job Harry," Fred and George said.

"You were marvelous Harry!" Hermione cried as she hugged him tightly.

"Nice job mate," Ron said.

"Thanks everyone," Harry said smiling. His eyes scanned the group for Ginny, who was no where to be seen. He frowned but said nothing of her disappearance.

"Well come on everyone lets get something to eat," Bill said. Harry stayed behind toying with the gold in his pocket.

"Hey Fred, George," he called catching up with the twins.

"What's up Harry?" George asked.

"Could you tell the others I'm not really up to eating? And here," he told them as he tossed the bag to Fred.

"We can't take this Harry, you earned it!" Fred said.

"I've got enough as is, go ahead and take it. Just buy Ron some new dress robes." Harry said as he hurried off. He made his way to Gryffindor tower. Inside it was empty, everyone was in the Great Hall for dinner. Sighing he sat down on the couch and wrote a long letter to Sirius. After returning from the Owlery he made his way back to the common room. As he walked passed a window he saw a red headed figure sitting outside. Knowing instantly who it was Harry made his way outside.

* * *

**A/N:I just checked up on my story today and found I have 10000 hits! SWEET well this just makes me excited! I can't believe it well thanks to all and I will have the next chapter up in about an hour or so then today I will post my sequel! Thank you all!**

Seritha


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own it**

Chapter 14: It Begins

Ginny sat with her legs drawn up to her chest and her head resting on her knees. Her gaze was on the lake, where she had spent almost six hours in. She let out a shaky breath. "Hi Harry," Ginny mumbled without looking up.

"How did you know I was coming?" Harry asked as he sat down beside her. Ginny looked up at him and he could see the tears in her eyes. "Ginny?"

"I could hear your footsteps."

"What's wrong?"

"Just, he's back and that means so many things are going to go wrong." Ginny said as she rested her head on his shoulder. He held her around the shoulders. "I don't want anything to happen to you," she said quietly.

"Everything will be alright, I promise."

It wasn't long before it came to the final day. Beauxbaton and Durmstrang were getting ready to leave. "I vill miss you 'Arry." Fleur said as she kissed his cheek, Gabrielle did the same thing. "And thank you Ginny vor ze vonderful pictures," Fleur hugged Ginny.

"I'll be sure to send the last of them to you," Ginny said as she hugged her back.

"It was good playin' against you 'Arry," Krum said as the two shook hands.

"I hope to see you again sometime Viktor," Harry said with a smile. He watched as Viktor walked over to where Hermione stood.

The two schools left while Hogwarts waved them goodbye. Cedric approached Harry smiling. "Ready for summer?"

"As much as I can be. So what do you plan to do Cedric?"

"I'm not sure yet but I'll soon find out. I hope to see you again soon Harry."

"I hope to as well, take care Cedric."

"Take care of him Ginny," Cedric said with a wink.

"Oh don't worry I will, besides I know Cho will take care of you," Ginny said with a smirk.

Cedric walked off laughing. "What was all that about?"

"Just a little agreement Cho and I made while you two were out. Come along boyfriend so we don't miss the train."

"What? I thought I was the older one here?"

"So? I am the smarter one!" Ginny said with a smirk.

Harry smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Well then I think I can live with that."

The train ride back seemed like it was too short. Harry was asleep, his head resting in Ginny's lap, when the train finally came to a stop. "Time to get up!" Ron said as he and Hermione left the compartment.

Harry slowly got up and watched as Ginny grabbed her things.

"Come on Harry mum wants to say bye to you before you go off to the Dursley's again."

Harry smiled. "Alright but there is one thing left to do."

"And that would be?" Ginny asked turning to face him. Harry kissed her suddenly catching her off guard. He kissed her deeply and was glad that she kissed him back just as forcefully. Her back hit the wall as she became trapped between the wall and Harry. His arms wrapped around her tightly pulling her as close as he could. A shiver ran down her spine when she felt his tongue run across her bottom lip. Letting out a sigh she allowed him into her mouth. His tongue swept in, learning the taste of her, and filling her with the taste of him. Suddenly he released her. "What was that for?" She barely managed to get out after a moment.

"Just because I won't see you for a while. Also this is for you but don't open it till you get home," Harry whispered to her, kissing her cheek. She smiled at him and nodded her head.

The rest of the Weasleys were waiting for them. Harry had to quickly say his goodbyes for his aunt and uncle looked mad. "Bye Harry," Ginny said with a smile.

Ginny watched Harry walk off with his family, wishing he didn't have to go. It seemed like forever till she got home. In her room she set her things down and moved to open the box. Inside she found a photo album. It had her initials on the front of it. Inside was a picture of her and Harry sitting by the lake. She smiled as she found pictures of the ball, the party, and other moments. In the back of it was a picture of Harry's parents and then another of Harry and Ginny.

Sighing she looked up at her new owl. How was she going to get through the summer?

* * *

**A/N: alright sorry for the very short last chapter it was supposed to be longer and all of that but it didn't work out that well but I want to give thanks to _roarry, Comet moon, HarryandGinnyRonandHermione, harry-an-ginny, Locathah, RubysQuill, Lady Gallatea Ravenclaw, Marikili68, emma, WheezlyGirl, SiRiUsLyCrAzY4124, Lula, cutieme012, hpfan35, Hot48Cricket, Sissyspacedout, sleepyHeather, Bloodless Ace, almostinsane, tg77ed, ameristrat, Kelly, Fire Dolphin, storyreader102, Moxerminater, and Beth5572_. Thanks again everyone for your support and reviews they helped a lot and as promised you will be seeing the second story's first post within the next couple of hours! thanks again!**

**Seritha**


End file.
